Lily's Survival Game
by XxRosieGrlx
Summary: A girl that has been self training all her life so she can protect her youngest sister and feed her-XxSunRisexX. Traumatized at age six, she struggles to keep her only sibling and herself happy. She jumps at the chance to make her own happy ending- by joining the Ultimate Emerald Edition- Survival Game. LilyPad 07 prefers to work alone until something happens. Rated T for violence
1. The Tickets

**If there are no POV's in a chapter, It's Lily Pad 07 POV. Minecraft belongs to Mojang, and it will not be repeated again for the rest of the story, because I find this annoying. ENJOY!**

* * *

I stood in line holding my tickets. The tickets to the Ultimate Emerald Edition Survival Games. The tickets that required twenty-five wins to get into the games. Foods for my youngest sister, XxSunrisexX and I. She was standing next to me, her thin boxy arms clinging to my muscular blocky arm. I used to have what people called "Alex's body structure," but now I have Steve's body shape. I never wanted and will never be feminine anyway.

Soon I was at the front of the line I was in. "Tickets please," a snobby ticket collector said. I gave her my tickets and mentally rolled my eyes at her attitude. She gave me a nametag and shooed me away.

"What a jerk. Where's my thank you?" I sarcastically said to Sun. She threw back her head and laughed. Oh, how much I loved her. She was fortunate to never had remember her parent's death… that one cursed night…

* * *

I was six, and my baby sister was born a month ago, about thirty moons old. We grew extremely slowly, slower than animals. XxSunrisexX was still in her blankets, sleeping away. Her head was much too large for her tiny body. My head was still huge but my body was getting bigger, already enough to support my whole weight. Back then, I had bangs and a ponytail. My dad preferred my hair to be this way.

My mom username was Elizabeth 3, and she was farming the last row of wheat with my sister, cradled in her arms. My father name was Jonathon1456, and he was out mining at the moment. Our family's girls all had Alex's structure back then.

Night was falling when father came back with iron ores and raw pork chops. His face was also dusty and slightly black, from the coals in the cave. I had clung onto his leg laughing, the moment he went through the door. He beamed at my face and dragged me along to the furnaces. He put the pork chops and the ores into the furnaces, gently shook me off, and then hurried to his wife. Jonathon gave her a loud "smooch" and hugged her, Elizabeth's face smiling blissfully. I had made a loud "ewww!" and pretended to gag.

The happy moment was gone as we heard some noises coming outside. The noises were loud and rough. My dad hurried to the windows with me chasing after him, and all the sudden his face had filled with fear. He pushed me away as I tried to see what he saw, and yelled for Elizabeth. I was starting to cry with the sudden change of atmosphere and fled to my mom's safety. I found short safety as my dad opened the chest and took out diamond and iron armor...

* * *

"Lily? Lily? What are we having for dinner tonight?" a sweet voice called me out of my thoughts. I pulled out my inventory and looked at the gold nuggets and sighed.

"Mushroom soup and water for dinner again."

"You know I don't like mushrooms!" Sun sighed, kicking at a rock, "I wish I could do something to improve our dinner… like a cake for dessert and steak for dinner… I would do anything! Like go mining, build something, or even spend hours farming!" Then she sat down and sighed.

I got onto my knee and looked at her directly in her eyes. "You're still shorter than I am. You have to be as tall if you want to work. You know you're still too young, you're ten. I am doing _everything_ for you. Please be patient, the ones with patience will have goods happening to them. Just believe in me, okay?" Sunrise sighed and looked at the ground. I gently lifted her head up.

"Listen- you have a home- well, okay a small shelter- and a strong, fighting sister. You have a dog that adores you and whose tails that wag every time we come home. We don't have anything for griefters to steal. Remember how we were trolled a few years ago? Remember how Bones managed to troll him back by stealing and eating his foods? Heck- we're probably the strongest girls Minecraftia has ever seen, with our trials. The server provides us education and lessons. I bet you are smarter than I am. We're powerful because you have your brains and I with brawn. You have a sister that loves you very much and would jump in the creeper's way. We should have nothing to cry about except if the food prices suddenly went up. All you have to do is to have faith in me."

XxSunRisexX sighed. "You know me- believing is very hard for me."

"I'll tell you what, how about I starve and you finally get those raw chickens? I know a tree that has recently been exploded. We can use those woods for you to eat. I'll starve for you, because I _know_ I'll win the games. Here, take these nuggets and save some for snacks while you watch me. You're smart enough to not spend them all, right? I'll slay some zombies and skeletons for Bones to chew on. We'll buy a small house and a small cow farm to start with when I win."

Sun leaped up and gave me her gratitude with a hug. I waved her off and made my way to a quiet desert. My hunger bar was slowly reaching to 5. There were zombies in the distance. I pulled out my sword and waited for it to catch my scent and pace towards me. I muttered my favorite song- "I'll fight the mobs for you," as the zombies groaned towards me.

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**PLEASE send your O.C.'s! I don't want to make names like "ChickenNuggetsRox" and stuff! I need about 12 O.C.s, half of them needed for names only. The qualification will end when I write the third chapter! I need about halves girl, halves boy.**

**Rules: **

**Names must be appropriate, along with skin. No swearing, porn (goes with skin too) or potty words, for words. Any of these will immediately be disqualified.**

**Please describe their personality and their skins! Odd skins are ALRIGHT. Again, pornography is NOT. You do NOT have to explain the personality if you are not sending in the skin. (Please summarize the personality; I don't want to read a page or more about one person.) Again, immediately disqualified if it does not match the rules.**

**State: Looks, Hates, Evil/Good, Loves, Single/couple/marriage, and usual moods, Body shape, interests, and when you prefer them to die (if not, say what they will say like, "BOO!" "Noooo!" Feel free to make them the type that overreacts, dramatic or rude. If you want them to swear, do: O&amp;% #$'s or *'s). Also relate this to real lives (please do not hint to adultery, let's keep the T to violence). **

**You do NOT have to have Minecraft to qualify! You CAN use Skindex and send me a link, snapshot, or some website that will provide free pictures. Drawings are fine as long they are CLEAR (Use a camera with flash against white background for best results) I will not accept downloads to prevent viruses, so you may have to go the extra length. Please send me a PM or review. Feel free to use your OWN Minecraft Players (please state this, I don't want to make anyone feel bad).**

**Only up to TWO entries, unless I PM you for more. Let me know if you have more. The first FOUR entries will play a special role in my story, two-three preferably male. You can choose to have NO SKIN or ALL WITH SKIN. Do not forget to state which shape they have- STEVE'S OR ALEX's.**

**Thank you! I will let you know if my plans for the O.C.'s have changed. If no one summits, I may keep it up for a month after chapter 2.**


	2. The Waiting Room

I hugged my sister, since I had nothing on me to give her. Sun tiptoed and gave a peck on my forehead. "There! Now you'll have good luck!" she said, beaming. I ruffled her hair.

"And here's for your entertainment!" I teased her, "Go find your seat, Sunrise." XxSunRisexX ran off, stopped and waved at me. I waved back to her; she beamed and disappeared around a corner.

"Food's here! Get your food here! Free for survival fighters, so they can boost up for the games!" Someone in the back called out. I made my way through and picked up two pork chops and a cookie. Then I made my way out, ignoring whom were offering and asking for teammates. I knew I liked to work alone and it was only for my sister's safety and comfort. I settled down on a blue lounge and nibbled on my cookie.

"Hey," a sweet sounding voice spoke up, the owner of the source looking directly at her. Her long, light curly hair was framing her face, back, and hung limply off her cheeks. Her bangs were completely covering her left eye. She had pink rosy cheeks and a soft tanned skin. The stranger's body shape was an Alex type, covered with a gray t-shirt and a striped white and lilac sweater, with matching white shorts, completed with fighting brown boots. Her large honey-brown eyes looked at her, "Hello? Is someone home?"

I sighed, and stopped chewing on my cookie. "I'm sorry, I'm not teaming up."

She flipped her hair dramatically and grinned, "of course not! I'm RoseBubbly124, but you can call me Bubbles!" She paused to wink at a boy passing by, "I just wanted to meet who I'll be fighting up against. Ooh! I looooooove your eyes, they're like, a beautiful emerald!" Suddenly, I found her right eye studying my face, uncomfortably close. I looked down and bought one of the pork to my lips.

"Umm, can you move? I'd like to get my milk, please." I said with caution since I didn't want to spit the crumbs on her face.

"Oh, oh! Of course! I'll get one for you!" Bubbles backed up, then ran to the food court. I found that she also had a large lilac bow that hung on the back of her head, thicker than my white ribbon. I just sat there, wondering why she was so friendly to me. Perhaps she wanted to convince me to team up later in the game with her, but again, maybe not.

As I continued to ponder the thoughts in my head, RoseBubbles124 came hurrying to me, nearly spilling the milks balancing on her hands. "Oh, I am so sorry! The line was like, _sooooooo_ long, just to get milk, I had to pay for it, unfortunately. Oh! Let me tell you all about myself!" She handed me one of the buckets before continuing. "I love fighting-and I hate trollers and griefers, they just spoil the fun in games! I admit that I _had_ trolled people before, but only physically, you know, like, chasing them with a sword that has stunning enchantments on it? You should have seen their faces, haha! They were like 'Ahhhh!' and I'm like 'Wuahahahahaha!' Oh, I'm also good at park our, so If I ever needed to escape, easy peasy! Did I mention I was trained for P.V.P. and park our since I was three? Oooh and-"

She was interrupted as I spat the milk at her. "Trained by age three? Doesn't your father know that's too young? You could have been badly injured by a wood, maybe even killed!"

She didn't respond as she looked down in disgust as milk dripped down from her burning face. "WHY YOU?! URGH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL BUT _NOOOOOOO_!" Bubbles screamed at full volume-caps and all, "THIS IS A VERY EXPENSIVE AND RARE SILK! HARD TO RINSE OFF! THIS LOOK LIKE SP-SP-SPIT, NO BABY BARF! URGGGGGH! YOU WILL REGRET THIS MOMENT!" With that, she stormed out of the room, cursing and puddles of milk following her trail as the crowd scurried away. The room was very quiet when she left. My face drained as their attention was shifted to me, and I slouched over and pulled my knees to my face, pretending to be a worthless dirt block. I knew I already had made an enemy-oops.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes to the start!" a man came in and announced. Many people stumbled over as they realized who he was- TheBajanCandian. I realized by his nametag, that he was going to be supervising and making comments.

A few people started murmuring excitedly while a handful ran over for his signature. I heard a girl screamed for him to sign her hair. Someone laughed loudly and there was a movement in the crowd. I wanted to introduce myself to him, so I got off my butt and joined in the crowd. "Hello, sir," I said as I finally caught his attention.

"I wish you luck!" was all he said as he shook my hand. I didn't care at all- I just wanted his lucky handshake. I made my way out of the crowd and picked a quiet corner. I started to warm up for the survival games. I noticed a freshly wet RoseBubbly124 entering, smiling, and sometimes giving me the evil right eye while she was mingling with others.

Some guy in an assassin costume sneaked up to me. "Hey-you'd better be careful, RoseBubbly124 is powerful-don't be fooled by her blond hair. She's strong-like an Enderman." He said, nodding toward the guilty.

My eyes widen, "Um, okay, thank you, uh, sir?" He just tugged his hood down lower, and left me alone. Since he didn't tell me who he was, I cursed myself for not catching his nametag.

"Two minutes! Food services are now leaving! TheBajanCanadian will lock 30 people in here! Those not participating in the game that stays _will _be kicked!" someone announced. A few people made their ways out, while the majority of us stayed inside. Then we were locked in when the counting started. A few people started calling out "Good Luck!" "Have fun!" "Thanks, you too!" I had no one to talk to, so I just nodded and smiled.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" the crowd chanted, and then we were all teleported. The Ultimate Emerald Edition Survival Games was about to start and go down into history.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for whom given me their OC's! I'm still waiting for a few to respond back because I needed more information *cough cough one of you cough need to give me their names cough and it's been at cough least a month cough.* Seriously. **

**There are 7-8 OC's left, please hurry to fill in! Check (out?) the previous chapter to check the rules for entry! "Bubbles" was given by Rosebubbly, the mysterious dude by YordleBro. When your OC's has been introduced to the chapter, I will give out the source. I hope you two liked them so far! :3**

**If I don't get enough OC's sent by you guys, I will have to be creative. So again, hurry if you want your OC's sent in and a chance to shine~! Have a terrific time whenever it's summer or school's still going(, or in some cases, school's starting (soon))!**

**Why do I feel like this chapter is wayy to short? .-. Next chapter will be longer-maybe not taller-I promise!**

**PS: You have no idea how many times I edited this, lol.**


	3. Into The Forest

**Last Edited: August 17, 2016 (17 August ****2016)**

**Removed extra words, spelling errors, passive words, unneeded conjunction, fixed phrasing, added action words, etc****.**

* * *

We were lined up in a very large circle. In front of me, there were large buildings resembling an ancient city. On the left was a winter terrain. Glancing right, I could see the islands and swamps. Behind me in some distance away was a dark forest, presumably dangerous. Looking up, there were people, about fifteen of them, with cameras. They're filming back to the stadium, to the players all over Minecraft. I smiled and waved to one of them, hoping my sister saw me. A few other competitors did the same, some blowing kisses, others making silly faces. The rest just looked around, developing a plan. The sky began to signal the countdown to release us to the mad fight.

"Hey! Hey, you! Yes you, girl with white bow and green eyes!" Some player with the nametag _Derek_The_Ender_ called out to me. "Want to team up?"

"No! I work alone, sorry!" I shouted back, turning away. I saw him shrug it off from the corner of my eyes. He then turned his attention to the boxes which were waiting for us to raid them.

I braced myself as the numbers counted down from 8. Then all discords broke loose.

I sprinted toward the chests, my heart racing from adrenaline. I flipped open the chest; snatching a few apples and a wooden sword. I flew to the next container, stealing two steaks along with a pair of iron boots. Someone shoved me away before I could grab a helmet. I got up and hopped away, a boot on one hand, sword on other. I knew the grace period will end very soon -and I _must_ get away to have an advantage. There can be only one winner, even if you're teamed up. Enemies are everywhere, backstabbers at every turn.

"Grace Period has ended!" a broadcaster shouted. Immediately someone was killed. "Touchy tofu lol was killed by Warrior Queen o' one! (Seriously that's his name? Touchytofu? Haha!)"

"TheCoolCreeper-smiley face was slain by Warrior Queen o' one. X x Twilight Star fan x X was burnt by The One and Only Steven!" another voice boomed through my ears. My boots were both in their proper position.

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is a madhouse!" someone laughed, sounding like TheBajanCandian. "Looks like Warrior Queen o' one have chosen her next target!"

I stopped, turned around, and saw a pissed off, pale blue, warrior costumed dressed female. With her red hair, and an Alex shaped body; WarriorQueen01 was heading straight for me. Her red eyes and ax glittering with blood seemed eager for mine. She growled as she pulled out a flint and steel. The sky called out; "Crazy for chicken was butchered by Slam-a pi o!"

I started to sprint for the forest, with the red-haired on my trail, followed by a flying broadcaster. "You can't run forever!" she screamed as she lit the grass behind her.

"So can you!" I shouted back, trying to keep my distance from her fists. My hunger bar was running down rapidly, thanks to the crazy lady chasing me.

"Get her! Get them both!" a deep male voice shouted.

"A challenge?! I love challenges!" Warrior laughed, pelting a few eggs at the back of my head.

"Ow?!" I whined, rubbing the eggs off my hair. I made the mistake _again_ for glancing back, since two men were on my predator and another two dashing towards me.

I yelped, pulling into a full sprint. I just _had_ to look back at the scene despite my previous two mistakes. Strangely, Queen was on the ground not moving at all; while I was sprinting like a coward I was for my life. One of the men, in a red shirt, threw a purplish-greenish potion on her. Her name tag disappeared, as the sky thundered: "Warrior Queen o' one was murdered and banished from Minecraft!" Her body was still there… just like my parents… not respawning like a regular creature would do.

My blood ran cold as I leaped into the safety of the forest. I held my breath and crouched against a tree, forcing my quivering body to be quiet. I clutched my egg-stained hair and bow as my head pounded. All players were suppose to teleport back to the warm up room once they died. _This server isn't a __hard mode server,_ it's _on survival mode!_ My brain raged.

"You can't escape us, Lilypad o'seven! You can run, you can hide, but you cannot escape!"

* * *

Staying in the forest of darkness? May not be a wise idea. However, being chased by skeletons is a lot better than being chased by those men. Better than being chased by those men with an odd potion.

"I have to win this for my sister's happiness…" I murmured, looking for chests. I began walking when the enemy gave up searching for me. As of my current situation: I'm lost. At least I had escaped the skeletons, but I had to eat all my steaks to regain my hunger bar. I looked up, trying to look for the camera-people. About ten more people had died, eight being mysteriously banned.

The moderators and owners couldn't kick us out to avoid anymore… extreme hardcore deaths by a weapon. They can't get in until it's all over, too. That's the rules, to avoid cheating and other gibberish. For the audience's safety reasons, commentary from the fighter's perspective were switched off. I could picture the audience; leaning forward, consuming pies, their eyes filled with tension and locked on the screen. Bajan would be commenting on us, counting our deaths.

I heard some chicken clucking on my left. So I made my way towards the sound. There were an adult and a baby chick. I killed the hen without blinking, then I stared at the baby. The items from the adult automatically came into my inventory as we silently shared a staring contest. I decided to set the chick on my head, where it can't escape from me. _It'll lay me eggs for weapon and maybe ingredients for food, _I reasoned.

"It's okay… Feathers. I'll keep you safe," I assured the chick. It ignored me since it was searching for seeds.

I looked in the chest that the chicken was standing on a few moments ago. There was cooked pork and arrows-but no bows to sling the arrows into. "What am I suppose to do, throw it?" I asked Feathers sarcastically. It just clucked in alarm. I sighed, and then I started exploring again.

"Slam-a pi was burnt to ashes and banished from Minecraft!" the sky roared.

* * *

There was a clearing that led to swamp. I blinked against the harsh sunlight. The water was a murky color and a few squids were floating around lazily. I set the chick down on the ground, then I surveyed the area for reserves.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!" someone screamed, "Leave my sister alone!"

Curious, I picked up the protesting chick and crept my way towards the yelling.

There were a group against two teammates. The group were pinning the struggling black-haired girl and mocking the teenage boy. A cameraman was recording the whole event. Somehow, the group's nametag was blurred, yet I saw the unfortunate partner names: DJ_MikeK and Hope4evR.

"Run, Mike, _run_!" Hope screamed, her eyes overflowing with tears. She fell unconscious when her captor butted his axe on her head. Mike sobbed and struggled to reach his sister. The camera man's face was grim. It was against the rules for them to help. _Stupid rules._

I suddenly knew what I needed to do. I don't care if I said I wasn't teaming up anymore. He reminded me of Sunset. It took all my strength to hold myself back, but no, not anymore. I sprinted into the clearing and grabbed the boy's arm.

"Come on, you heard her! Let's go, now!" I shouted at him before the bullies could react. He refused to move, so I pulled him up, then I forced him to run for cover. The group finally came to their senses. They sent three people from the group to go after us. They were shouting insults at us while their voices were drowned by the pounding of our feet and the weeping of this unfortunate boy.

"What happened to the saying- that real men don't cry?" one jeered, waving his sword at us.

"Shut up!" I gasped, glaring back. "Hey you, DJ_MikeK? Do you have a bow? You do? Use it, you idiot!"

Mike slowed down and pulled the strings at them, and then released the arrow. The man that has been shot yelped, "YE-Ow!" leaping back.

Mike caught up with me. "Toward the great forest!" I told him, running after my escaping chick. He ran ahead as I picked Feathers up, then I put on full speed after Mike, whom was stumbling into the forest. His nametag disappeared, and I knew he's either still running or paused and crouched. Apparently, it was the latter. As I leapt in, I crashed into DJ_MikeK and toppled over.

"She got back in and disappeared! Dang it, dang it!" someone roared. I imagined that he was stomping his foot, slapping his teammates as if it was their fault. There was a sudden loud laughter as the server announced that Faith4EvR has been banished.

"Come on, let's get in deeper," I whispered, patting his head. I picked up the chick, and made my way away from the bright light.

"Why d-did you save m-me?" Mike said, hiccuping and sniffing. I didn't answer his question. Mike tried again, earning a sigh from me.

"Thank this chicken," I told him, patting the chick on my head. "Oh, by the way- its name is Feathers, and you're not allowed to kill him."

"Uh... thank you, Feathers?" he said, confused and a look of frustration on his face. "So, are you Lily Pad O'seven?"

"Yup, and you are DJ Mike K, right?" I gestured to his name tag. He nodded.

"Call me Mike…" he sighed.

"'Kay. Call me Lily. Are you okay?"

"She… was my sister," he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Oh… yeah…" I felt awkward as I rubbed my arm. "Do you have a leash?"

"Yeah, here." He gave me the said item. I tied it around the chick and set it down.

"Hey Lily, want to… be teams?" he asked. I studied him. He had blond hair and brown eyes, his face's still wet, a headphone on his head and surrounding the back of his neck was a hood. He was wearing a jacket with an eighth note music symbol on the back of his jacket. The latter was green and white. He was wearing jeans and sneakers. Mike was also lightly tanned, with an Alex shape. "What are you doing?" Mike questioned, his face bunching up.

I grinned, "Memorizing you because I accept your offer." I spat in my hand and held it to him. He looked at it, confused, then he mimicked me. We shook on it, grinning at each other. Well, Mike had more of a grimace.

"Did I mention I was fifteen?"

* * *

**Author's Note: ****WarriorQueen01 is dressed as Slyvana, due to YordleBro's request. See how silly some of the names I came up with? Lol. (TouchyTofulol)**

**Banished: Not from the server, FROM THE GAME (Minecraft) ITSELF. I just put this out there just in case.**


	4. We're Going to See the Wizard of Oz

Some helpful information… of pronouncing!

LilyPad07: Li-ly pad o' sev-en

Dj_MikeK: D J Mike K

XxSunRisexX: x x sun rise x x

Jonathon1456: Jon-a-thon one four five six

Rosebubbly124- RO-se Bubb-ly one hund-red twe-nty four

Derek_The_Ender: Der-rek De End-er

TouchyTofuLol: Touch-y To-fu Loll

XxTwilightStarFanxX: x x Twi-light Star Fann x X

TheOneAndOnlySteven: De Won and Own-y Stee-ven

TheCoolCreeper:): The Kool Creep-er

WarriorQueen 01: War-i-or Queen won

Crazy4Ckn: Cra-zy For Chick-en

That's all for now!

* * *

**LilyPad734 POV (Point Of View)**

Dj_MikeK and I walked through the forest, the little chick wandering to the end of its rope. Our footsteps shuffled along the grass and tall grass. Mike was bouncing his head a little, possibly listening to the music inside his head, or headphones.

"Swish, swish, cluck-cluck, swish, swish, cluck-cluck," he suddenly chanted. I ignored him and watched the trees for any creeping monsters. "Ah ahh, ah ha uh, swish- ah ahhh, ah ha uh," Mike continued, tapping the air and nodding. "Ta ahh, ah ahh, ah ha uh, wuh ahh, ah uh ah," He jumped, starling little Feathers.

"_I've got the weapons in my hand_, _oooooh_, ahh, ah ooh ah-ah," he said and zombie shuffled, "_and you can't take it away-ay_, swish, swish, ooh ah ha, swish swish, ohh ah-ah!"

"So music's your passion, huh?" I asked him, gathering my pet in my arms.

He stopped, blushing, "Well, yeah! That's why I'm here, for inspiration!"

I felt perplexed, "Through fighting?"

"My fan group wanted something motivating to listen to while fighting in combat," Mike explained, "so I was like, heck, sure!"

"How did you get in with your age anyway?" I questioned, petting my chick's head. It clucked in protest.

"I fought with my friends or my sister…" he trailed off, looking distanced. We returned to silence, except for the baby chicken who keeps trying to talk to us. The tall trees loomed creepily over us, but frankly, I liked the mysterious presence.

After a long walk of silence, we came to a seemingly large area, and in the smack center was a large mushroom "tree house." My stomach growled, and I covered my face in embarrassment.

"What are we waiting for? Let's raid the chests!" Dj_MikeK exclaimed, and ran ahead.

"RoseBubbly124has brutally chopped PredatorPancakes to bits!" the sky thundered.

"Wow, Bubble's still alive," I noted, and hurried after Mike.

We searched the mushroom's exterior design first: the base, the spiraling stairs, and any possible chests discreetly hiding in the grass. Then we checked out the inside exterior. We found three chests: two chests empty and the last one were in the cap of the mushroom.

"Cross your fingers," I warned him, and we both (including the chick) crept upon the chest. We opened it- and there was a piece of empty bowl. We stared at it in disbelief.

"_Freeze _right there!" a new, medium-high pitched voice spoke out of the shadows, nearly scaring me out of my boots. We whipped around, Dj arrow's pointing at a diamond axe. The stranger's body was blocking the light from behind, making it hard to see the detail of its Alex's body shape. She was also shifting, so her nametag was hidden.

"It's bad enough that I'm alone, scared out of my minds," the voice continued, "but if you hand everything to me, I might just let you two live."

"Hey! I got a better idea!" Mike grinned, "wanna team up?"

"Now hold on-" I said. I didn't know who was crazier, a frightened girl who hasn't murdered or an over-friendly boy.

"You wouldn't harm me until the final fight?" she asked warily.

I tried again, "Just wait a min-"

"Deal!" he agreed, and they both lowered their weapons. I face palmed, and the chick pecked at my heels. Mike spat into his hand and held it out.

"Umm, no thanks," the new teammate chuckled nervously, "Com'on, let's go out into the open."

"_Sure, so you can kill us and laugh in our faces_," I thought bitterly, and set the chicken on my head and followed Mike.

Now that we were in the open, I could see her better. She had chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. Her wavy brown hair was tumbling out of her white hoodie outlined with aqua blue. Her hoodie was up and covering part of her upper forehead, and the jacket was unzipped to reveal a blue shirt. It was a little long on the sleeves. She had a short… light blue shorts and black shoes with slightly browning white heels, and cyan shoelaces. The stranger looked about sixteen. The nametag read "SuperRay."

SuperRay turned, and waved at us, "Hi, I'm SuperRay, but you can call me what everyone else calls me- Rachel!" to my surprise, she tossed Mike a diamond chest plate, and as for me; an iron helmet. "I'm not a big fan of armor, after all; my boyfriend says they're for cowards!" Personally, I disagreed, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh my Notch! How did a chicken ended up on your head?" she demanded, reaching for my head, "It's sooo_ CUTE!" _

I ducked, "Feathers, meet Rachel; Rachel, meet Feathers."

SuperRay grabbed it off my head and hugged it. "He's so fluffy!" she squealed, beaming. The chick struggled to escape the arms of doom by flapping its wings frantically.

"Rachel? This chestplate's too big," Dj_MikeK complained. The diamond chest plate was a little long and wider than how it would fit on a full grown player.

"Um, is it okay if I ask your age?" Rachel asked.

"He's fifteen," I answered, placing my helmet on where it belongs.

"How did you get in?" she asked, amazed.

"I told them I was younger than I looked," Mike bragged.

"Alright, listen up, team!" Rachel stood up straighter. "We have 26 dead players and 24 left alive!"

"IsabellaAndtheBeast was slain and banished from Minecraft!" the sky disagreed.

"Okay, make that 23 alive. I think it's safe to leave the forest and hunt for more chests. According to my memory, it should take three days." She commanded.

I gawked at her, "Wait, when did the games begin?"

"Four or six days ago," Mike chuckled nervously.

"Bu-whu-how?!" I stammered, my brain exploding.

"Never mind that, we should find a place to sleep, preferably on the trees," Rachel nodded towards the sinking sun. My stomach growled and she looked at me, then handed me a steak. "Eat up," she ordered, and I obeyed.

"We're…" Mike gathered his breath and yelled "We're off to go see the wizard of Oz!" he took SuperRay's arms and mine, and then he forced us to skip with him. "_We're off to see the wizard of Oz, the wonderful Wizard of Oz, do-do-do-do-do, tralalalaaaa!"_ He sang. Meanwhile, I was trying to figure out how I lost track of time.

"Maybe this forest works like a cave. Once you're in, you lose track of time. Yeah, maybe that's it_…" _I pondered under my breath.

"Mike, I don't think we're in the Land of Oz," Rachel said.

"Aw, you ruined the mood!" he complained. I shook my head and skipped with Dj-MikeK.

* * *

**RoseBubbly124 POV**

"Yargh!" I yelled, my sword of iron clanging against another iron sword. I pushed my offender back, and blocked an incoming diamond scythe (it's a hoe with enchantments, clever server).

"You fight like a _girrrrl!" _one of the men with a pig head in a black suit sneered.

"I am a girl, you fool!" I cut back, charging toward the pig-headed. The disgusting pig staggered back, my sword in his chest. I drew back and beheaded him. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"TheBuBulter was scrambled to death by RoseBubbles124!" A camera guy yelled, and I quickly gathered the defeated player's inventory. One of the gang members threw a potion at the announcer, and he fell asleep; his camera device destroyed.

Slow clapping filled the air. My attackers drew back, and a man in a red shirt and the face's of Steve stepped into the unclear ring of battle. He was still clapping slowly and sarcastically. I drew into my battle stance, my sword pointing directly at his head. I noticed, like the others, he didn't have a nametag. The pig head player's nametag appeared briefly when he died.

"Well, well, well," he said, his voice purring, "Feisty, are we, _Bubbles_?"

"I suggest you get out with your buddies here before I call a moderator," I growled, flipping my blonde hair.

"Oh? There's no need for that," he assured, "because by now you'd be banished." He stopped and stretched forth his arms, "we simply want you to join us. No hacking needed. Besides, it's a _perrrrrrfect_ _opporrrrrrrrtunity_ _forrrr_ _rrrrrrevenge_," he rolled his r's.

"Who would I hold a grudge on?" I yawned and masked a bored expression.

Oh boy, he caught my attention real fast. "Oh, I don't know, LilyPad07?" the mysterious player smirked.

"Do _not_ mention that insult to the history Minecraft, you _mother trucker!_" I roared, charging at him. He rolled his eyes. My sword never touched him. His fist was around my neck and then pushed me away from him.

"Join me, and she's _gone_ for good. If that isn't enough, I can pay you millions," he coaxed, tossing me a diamond block. I hesitated, unsure whether or not I'd get in trouble with the server.

"Only for Lily," I agreed.

"Yes, of course," the man nodded, and helped me up.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I just had to add the Wizard of Oz reference. D:**

**Raydoesminecraft, I hope you're satisfied by how I made SuperRay so far! Thank you StressofWriting for inspiring me to finish this chapter sooner and for **_**PredatorPancakes!**_

**Also, I'd like to say swearing is not allowed in the server, and mother trucker is a lot funnier (quote is from a youtuber) in my opinion than that… **_**f**_** word.**

**Oh yeah, It's still rated T for violence, haha. **

**What do you think Bubbles is going to do next?**


	5. Day 8, still alive

**Author's Note**: I realized I hadn't described XxSunRisexX yet. _Ahem._ Red long curly hair, side swept bangs, green eyes, fair skin, alex body, brown and white striped horizontally shirt, light colored jeans, and white sneakers. She has a blush under her eyes. On the back of her head was a black beanie.

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV, in the Stadium.**

The crowd groaned as another player was banished. XxSunRisexX had just returned to her seat from the night in the streets, and she was sipping her hot chocolate with a blanket wrapped loosely around her. She looked at several screens, hoping that she could spot her sister. Three of the television was blurred. After a few moments, Sunrise gave up, and huddled in her blanket from the crisp cold air. She gazed at an active player jumping around in the snow.

"Excuse me sir?" a voice said, and Sunrise started. She turned, to look at a reporter, who was staring at a man next to her. The reporter's hair was brown and tied up in a bun, in a red dress suite, black heels, and brown eyes with thick red glasses. Her name was MeadowDreamer17. The man was wearing a simple blue shirt topped with a black leather shirt with dark colored jeans and green shoes. His hair was blonde and streaked with black. He was cleanly shaved and tanned, and he was wearing sunglasses. The stranger was shifting, so she couldn't tell who it was.

"What do you think of all the unfortunate banishments?" she asked eagerly.

"Very annoying," he replied gruffly, "I think that someone should jump in with a whole army of creepers and ponies." Meadows pushed up her thick frames and wrote hastily, a lock of her loose brown hair swaying there and here.

"Now there's seven players reported missing in action and nineteen total alive; including the missing players. How would you feel about the rising competitors?" Meadows looked up.

"Speak English to me!" he exclaimed.

"MojoMiner031, what do you think of the players that are still alive?" Meadow said like she was talking to a toddler.

"_So that's his name!"_ XxSunRisexX thought.

Mojo thought for a moment. "Brave. Courageous. I'd be scared like an Enderman that's been stared at." He pulled his leather jacket closer around him.

Meadow's head bobbed as she scribbled down some more. Finally she looked up, "Would you like a picture taken?"

"Nah, I'm going to dye my hair blue soon," Mojo shook his head, proudly showing off his raven colored streaks. The reporter nodded, shut her notebook, and walked off. XxSunRisexX continued to sit there in silence, pondering and anxious as ever for her elder sister, LilyPad07.

* * *

**LilyPad07 POV**

I stifled a yawn, and glanced at the rising sun. I had fallen off a few idiotic dark oak tree four times and my butt and back was sore from it. Last night was worst, since I couldn't sleep after falling off the first time. I glanced at Rachel. On her head was a leather helmet. The previous night, we had found some loot, and with many persuasions, we managed to get her to wear it. SuperRay was a sleeping rock. Up higher in the branches was DJ_MikeK, and he was staring at the sunrise, his hands clenched together and drawn to his lips, like he was praying.

I heard some chicken clucking, and I glanced down. Feathers was examining the grass for any seeds. I stood up and punched SuperRay. She leapt up and -from the damage she took from my fist- fell.

Feathers scattered away from the tree, and she landed on the grassy surface. "What was that for?!" Rachel screamed.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" I half teased and half yawned. The victim collected herself; then she huffed and glared. I added in my defense; "Beside, we have to get going soon!"

I jumped down from branch to branch, leaves to leaves, and jumped off at a reasonable height. Mike followed me a few moments later.

"Mushroom soup?" Rachel offered us. We took our portions, and ate in silence on the grass in a circle. Mike was playing with his soup, but I downed mine in a flash. As I waited for them to finish, I played with Feathers, letting it wrestle the best it could with my boots.

"Umm… guys?" DJ_MikeK sighed, and set down his half-eaten stew. "Do you think… in order to be safe… we'll have to kill each other?"

Rachel stared at him in shock. "No. No, we won't. That's absurd. It's a terrible excuse," she stammered, "We're teammates, not… promise breakers."

I agreed, and forced the chicken to nod its head with me. Mike's lips twitched and he put his soup in his inventory, which was accessed somewhere in his jacket. Rachel finished her breakfast, and I helped her cover the messed up grass and the solitude leaves and branches. Mike stood guard as we did so. The chick offered little help, of course. After out little campsite was returned to the way it was, we scurried off.

The forest seems to have an endless cycle of tall, creepy trees and escaping sunbeams. It was noontime when finally one of us decided to speak up.

"Can any of you sing?" Mike asked us.

"I can sing carols! _Over-the-river and thro-ough the woods, to Grandmother's-house we go!" _Superray sang.

"Nice vocals," Mike nodded and I applauded. He turned to me, "Can you sing, Lily?"

I grimaced, "Um, no, I'm a terrible singer."

"Aww, we wouldn't judge," Rachel coaxed, smiling warmly at me.

"Remember that I warned you," I said, and then I opened my mouth: "_Lah Si Di Miiiiiie"_

They both reached up to cover their ears. I hid my face in embarrassment.

"No offense, but that was-" Mike's mouth was clamped shut by Rachel's hands.

"Wonderful!" Rachel chirped.

"Cut the act, I know I have absolutely no talent in singing," I sighed and continued trekking.

"Mike, let's get down to business. You've got to act like a gentleman!" Rachel scolded under her breath.

He gasped and then sang, beaming: "_Tranquil as a forest, inside a fire. Once you've find your center, you are sure to win!_ Blah de blah dah. _Be a Man! We must be swift as a coursing river, Be a Man! With all the force of a great typhoon, be a man! With the strength of a raging fire, mysterious as the dark side of the MOOOOOOOOOOON!"_

Rachel face palmed, and I returned my sights to in front of me again.

Mike chuckled awkwardly and caught up with me, "So what are you good at?"

I shrugged, "Surviving. Collecting and spending money, they're nothing special."

"Surely you must have something special," SuperRay rejoined us, ducking a leaves block.

"I never really had time to develop special talents," I shrugged and paused, "Or to discover one."

Silence, except for out footsteps.

Then a faster pace of steps joined us. No-two pairs.

I glanced behind, and I saw two players- QuickDash24 and ImPossible4- were running straight for us. "Oh my Notch," Rachel said, concerned. Our enemies had better protection than what we had. Plus, they looked hungry for action.

I braced myself, switching my rope for a sword, and then we leaped for battle. At least, that's what I thought they did. DJ_MikeK chose to use his bow, along with SuperRay, and they were shooting at them. One of their arrows got lodged into my back.

I hissed in pain, and finished off in murdering QuickDash24; he had been shot first and was wearing the weakest armor set.

"Sorry!" Rachel called out, and delivered the blowing kill to ImPossible4.

"QuickDash24 has been stabbed over and over by LilyPad07! ImPossible24 has been shot to the grave by SuperRay!" the sky roared with delight, and the defeated enemies disappeared in a puff of coding and dust. They left behind: iron and gold pants, golden chest plate, leather and iron boots, five apples, an uncorked pork chop, six arrows, but no bow, and finally a stone sword and a wooden pickaxe.

"Gee, they sure exaggerate deaths, don't they?" I rolled my eyes and smiled at my teammates. I walked over to them and gave Mike the iron pants, leather boots, an apple, three arrows, and a stone sword. To Rachel: iron boots, golden chest plate-it was nearly dead, two apples, and the pork chops. I kept the rest.

"I feel a lot safer already," Mike commented, dragging his armor pants over his jeans.

"What about you, Lily?" Rachel asked. She looked concerned.

"We'll find more armor later," I shrugged again, feeling generous. We high fived each other in victory and then continued our journey out. Feathers followed me like I'm its mother hen.

* * *

**RoseBubbly124 POV**

I cannot explain how… _furious_ I was when the sky hailed the cursed player's name.

I marched angrily through the large ancient church adorned with gold blocks and quartz, accents of wood scattered across the building. The other hackers scurried out of the way.

I loved their respect.

The boss wasn't in the church. So I grabbed a ninja-skinned player by the collar of its shirt and demanded: "Where is the boss?"

"Calm down, lady!" he yelped, "He's in the bell tower." I spun on my heels and listened to my diamond boots clicking down the hallway.

"Jeez, what a drama queen," a girl with a Pikachu jacket rolled her eyes in the corner of my eyes. I stormed to her, punched her face, and returned to the red carpet; smirking. I _luuuuuuuv_ being in control.

The wind played with my blonde hair as I pushed the spruce doors open. I walked among the detailed pave walks, and several buildings had the appearance of being ruined, or bombed.

The Bell tower was the tallest thing in town, and time was frozen on its many faces. There were vines trailing down its sides.

I realized that I was being careless, and hurried into the safety of the shadows of the alleys. The man in red shirt who liked to be called "Boss" warned me that we couldn't -no, _mustn't _attract any camera guys. Personally, I don't mind slipping in and out of the dark, it makes me feel like a cat sneaking off to its freedom. Except, that cat is forever bonded to its owner. Like me.

I hurried out into the open and sprinted into the bell tower. I shut the dark oak door behind me, and then ran up the stone slab stairs, my hands on the railings. The tower's chandelier was gorgeously decorated with emerald, gold, diamonds, and torches. The base, of course, was boring ol' spruce planks. The stairs thinned as I floated upwards, towards the light, and finally to the trapdoor and climbed into the clock room.

A chest was on the left of where I was standing, hiding behind the fake gears and next to the white round face marked with initials. The man was on the opposite side, the one with cracks in the wall.

"You're a hacker," I spat, storming towards him, "Surely you know where my prey is!"

He remained immovable, except for his jaws. "Where's the thrill in that?"

"I'm not enjoying the thrill of being surrounded by laziness for the past two days!" I growled, careful not to yell at him.

He chuckled, "Patience, my little warrior," The boss said, "Is the sweetest recipe for cake of revenge."

I gritted my teeth, "how can I be patience if nothing's happening?"

The boss clicked his tongue, and turned 90 degrees to the left, "Little Bubbles, where are we?"

"A _beautiful_ clock tower," I said sarcastically, "Topped with a bell as a cherry on a cupcake."

"Cut that attitude!" he snapped, and then regained his posture, "Timing is everything. Every tick encourages a minute, every pawn a tool for its queen and king, a loom for its tapestry. You can't rush perfection." I rolled my eyes, and he returned to staring at the number six.

I broke the silence and demanded: "She's in that forest, is she?" A pause, then the man in the red shirt nodded.

"I will find her," I vowed, "Just send me with some of your… _minions."_

"Oh, you'll find that girl, alright," He said, "Just give _them_ time for false security."

* * *

**? POV:**

I crouched on the bell, grateful for its solid blocks. I watched RoseBubbles124- not her name was there, but I saw it at the waiting room- march to the mysterious man. I hung unto every word, forcing my breathing as quiet as a mouse.

"We leave in the first break of dawn," Bubbles demanded.

"As you wish," the mysterious man finally said after a few moment of silence, and waved his hand in dismissal. She left, and I followed her example, climbing back quietly onto the roof.

Idiotic hackers, but now I know who their next target is. LilyPad07.

I knew that I must warn her, although discreetly. I tugged my hood down and ran for the next tallest building, the library, and escaped the ancient city.

* * *

**Author's Note: Man, I'm moving at a fast pace now! *chuckles* **

**As usual, my uploading schedule is random.**

**Cya!**

**~Rosie**


	6. Stinkin' Trees!

**Author's Note: Wow, It really helps to set aside a story to work on another one. :)**

**READ**

**READ**

* * *

**RoseBubbly124 POV**

I couldn't sleep. So I ran around, gathering new weapons and combining weakened swords. I created a reservoir in an old servants' room in a mansion with its roof exposed to clouds.

I threw on a chainmail helmet and chest plate, and then I walked over to a crumbling well and glanced at my reflection under the torchlight. There was, annoyingly, soot on my left cheek. I washed it off, and then I set off to find some allies.

I woke five hackers, and they all grumbled as I forced them to follow me back to the old mansion.

"Why are we doing this?" a man with ice-block skin complained, his accent thick of Russian.

I stared daggers at him, "_Because,_ the boss commanded you to."

He stared coolly back, "Then why don't _he_ get me?"

My diamond sword flashed, and he found himself on the wall, the edge slightly touching the line between his head and body. "What is your name?" I growled. I could feel the other four's eyes wide as moon and locked on us. The man stood still and his lips were bonded together.

"His name's FrostedNotions," a girl finally spoke up, her voice quivering.

"Well, Frosted," I purred, releasing him, "Would you like to be exiled by us or the admins?" He glared at me.

"Very well," I lead the way again. I attempted to ignore the whisperings, but I couldn't ignore it.

"Frost, this isn't like you!" the same girl whispered, he voice was filled with worry.

"Cherry, stop obsessing over me," he sighed.

"You know better than to bite to her bossiness," Cherry insisted.

"WhiteCherryRiot, stop."

"But-"

"_Stop."_

I mentally flinched to Cherry's choked sob and the harshness of FrostedNotions. Yet I opened the birch door and ushered my allies in. Four-including FrostedNotion were males, and they automatically scavenged the chests.

I turned to the hesitated female player. I connected that she must be Cherry, and I could see why. She had medium and emo styled-white hair. A few thin black streaks were played into it. She had purple eyes and natural blush of a raspberry. She had fitted in a pink glittery long tank top and grey mini-shorts along with white sneakers.

I gestured to the chest, and she timidly peeked in one, and then took her supplies. I waited impatiently, dying to chase my prey.

I hurried them out when the first light of dawn touched the number twelve of the bell tower.

"Lily! I am coming for you!" I hollered. I felt a sly grin sneaking up on my face.

* * *

**DJ_MikeK's POV**

Tree.

Tree.

Ugly Tree.

Fat Dark Oak tree.

This stinkin' jungle was already starting to bore me. We had fell in a routine of stew for breakfast, Lily and Rachel avenging themselves by occasionally punching each other (since Rachel fell off yesterday), sleeping in thick trees, looming ugly dark oak trees, an occasional jungle tree, and finally, forced to listen to the thoughts of my brain and earworms.

Stinking forest!

I was sick of listening to "_So Close_." The lyrics I memorized were taunting me about Hope4Eva. I attempted countless of times to change the radio my earworm was offering.

"_I look out of the window and what do I see?"_ I sang mentally.

"_We're… so close!"_ the stubborn other self insisted on sticking with a gloomy song.

"_Popcorn popping on the apricot trees!"_ I had a sudden desire to set the forest on fire.

I sighed and gave up. Rachel jumped and then she set her hand over her heart. "Mike, you scared me!" Rachel gasped, and then chuckled.

"Rachel, you scared Feathers," Lily shook her head and flashed a smile.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel gave the chick some seeds.

Just as startling SuperRay's jump was, the chicken grew into an adult. I laughed at the expressions of their faces, and I was grateful for the distraction. They joined in, and Feathers leaped off Lily's head.

LilyPad07 winced, "Ouch, It's about time it grew up."

"Can we kill it?" I asked. I was eager for some chicken drumsticks, don't judge me!

Rachel gasped and scooped it up, "Nooo!"

"I'm keeping it alive for eggs," Lily explained. I watched her break a grass shrub and then fed it to her pet. We watched amusedly as lazy hearts drifted around Feathers, and it looked for potential mates. The hearts vanished as the chicken was disappointed.

"I love you too!" Rachel buried her face in the chicken's wings. I rolled my eyes. _Girls._

Lily took the chicken and set it down (it was willing to bite SuperRay) and tied its rope to her wrist. We continued on in silence, not daring to bring potential enemies to our location.

"_You're in my arms… and all the world is gone," _My head tortured me again.

Stinkin' trees and earworms!

* * *

**Later that night, LilyPad07's POV**

I was dreaming. Well, it was more of a nightmare.

My dad's head spun around to look at my mother's, and he was at our windowsill, the detail long faded away. Their voices became inaudible as visions in the corner of my eyes were streaked with purple and black cuts.

My parents fled to a large treasure chest, and they pulled out white and cyan swords. My sister, Sunrise, had started wailing, so I ran upstairs to take her out of my crib. She was the only thing that had details in my vision. I bought her to mom.

My father was holding a white ribbon as my mother put XxSunRisexX in a woven basket. Then she started barricading the front door and windows with random blocks.

He knelt down in front of me, and said something. I couldn't make out what he was saying, since I had long forgotten my father's voice, but I could clearly see his love and tears in his eyes. The tears scared me. His arms reached around me, and I felt him messing around with my hair. Torches from the outside illuminated in, and he stood up, his hands bare, and yelled at my mother, Elizabeth.

I felt my eyes turn wet and all the colors vanished as she grabbed my hands and fled, my baby sister in her other arm. We escaped through the back door. I did my best to keep up, but even then I knew I was slowing her.

We ran into the wheat field, some distance away from our warm home. I turned to look back, and my blood chilled. The house was burning, dancing with orange and yellow against the black and grey landscape.

"Lily… Lily…" mom's voice rang across the silent nightmare.

I turned to look at her, my mother's red hair and hazel eyes staring directly at me. She wiped my face clean tenderly.

"Mm-mm-ma?" my voice was unfamiliar as I whimpered.

"Lily, we're playing a game of hide and seek," her voice was soothing, "You win in the morning. I'll find you in the nearest city."

"Ma?!" I choked, trying to hug her.

"Most of all," she pushed me away, and tears dropped from her eyelashes, "_Protect your sister."_ All the colors of my mother vanished.

"Nuu! Mom! Nuu, I don't wanna play!" I cried, as my mother ran away like a bird scooping to distract the danger. My world crashed around me as I tried to chase her. "Maaa! Mama! Please don't go!" My legs were too short, and I fell on the mud.

"Come back…" I wept and shook. I struggled to crawl through the tall wheat. What seemed like eternity, I finally reached the end. I pushed some wheat aside carefully, my heart screaming that this must truly be a new game.

I saw mom fighting violently with another man, and the only thing clear about him was a polo shirt. Her sword broke, and he punched her face. I turned mute as I watched her fall. I expected her to respawn, like every player does, but she was still standing. That was, until the man dropped a purple-greenish potion and her nametag vanished.

"_Protect your sister…"_ rang again and again throughout my mind. The ground engulfed me, and I was falling.

I woke up, and stared at the leaves, rubbing my head. The colors and senses returned to normal. I rubbed my wet face, my body aching everywhere. The falling in my dreams was me falling off the tree- again. I held my breath as I shook the dirt out of my brown hair, and then exhaled.

I became a mess of shaking, wiping my face, and deep breaths. The only thing on my mind was: "_Do not wake the chicken. Simply do not wake anyone. How is Sun doing? Mom… Dad… why?"_

The grass was starting to feel cold to my bare knees. I hadn't lost control for a long time, and I figured it was from all the stress placed on me. I literally needed some time alone, away from the soft snoring.

So I ran. I dashed straight in the opposite direction of where we were heading to. I could feel a few stray leaves slapping, my boots pounding merciless, and my shaky gasps for dominance over the emotions whirling around me.

What seemed like hours, my conscience warned against of going farther away from DJ_MikeK and SuperRay. I countered, why not go upwards?

I clung onto a dark oak tree and climbed up. When I couldn't go up anymore, I destroyed several leaf blocks and made my way up.

The clear sky was something I hadn't seen in a while. The half moon was already halfway through its journey; countless of spectacular specks obediently following the largest square in the sky.

I sat down on the tallest block of my tree, and I gazed at the stars. I watched the moon tiptoe ever so carefully. The wind was breezing through the air, and the leaves whistled softly along with the crickets' chirping. I reached behind my head and loosened the white, thin ribbon. I still had it ever since… that accident. It became the only possession from him, and it was precious to me, next to SunRise. People whose known my father told me I looked a lot like him, the brown hair, body shape, his introverted personality and green eyes.

I tied it back on, and let the wind fuss with my hair. It felt good against my sweating skin. Hours ticked by and I started to nod. Just when I was about to give in to sleep, footsteps startled me. I scrambled to my knees and bought out my stone axe (so I can attack from behind easily).

"LilyPad, it's me," the newcomer said, still out of sight.

I recognized his voice, "You?" I squinted against the moonlight and his head popped up. It was the assassin costumed guy from the waiting room. His nametag was finally clear in the night. _TheLoneWolf_1045._

"Normally, I'd kill you by now," he said casually, "but I hold my white flag."

I stared at him suspiciously, and switched my axe for an iron sword. "What do you want?"

"Something impossible," LoneWolf sighed, stretching, "but my point is to tell you this: run like you're about to get hit by a horse."

"What? Why?" I folded my arms, my sword brushing softly at the leaves, "Aren't we all running?"

"They're coming after you," he sighed and glared, "I doubt they'll be merciful for your team."

"How did you know I teamed up?" I took a step back, "Who's they… No, who are you?"

He looked at the sinking moon. "Farewell, LilyPad07. I wish you luck." He ran and jumped on another tree. I chased him.

"You still haven't answered my questions yet! Stop being so… so…" I yelled, "_perplexing!"_

He disappeared, like a true assassin. I growled in frustration and jumped down after him. I took some damage, and I ignored my leg's complaints as I spun around. I saw some sunlight hitting the tips of the forest, and I realized that I needed to return to our makeshift camp. I glanced behind me for one last time, and then I hurried back to my teammates.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow. Lily's flashback is back and you finally see DJ_MikeK's perspective. (Yes, Wolf is supposed to be confusing right now.)**

**I realized that in the first few chapters I may have switched LilyPad07's name between LilyPad**_**734**_** and LilyPad**_**07.**_** Sorry, I'll get that when I'm finished with Lily's Survival Games. :)**

**I had some thrills writing this because it's snowing in my area and I'm sipping Hot Apple Cider. **_**Delicious.**_

**~Rosie**


	7. Mike's Song

**Last Edited: June 5, 2016 (5 June 2016)**

* * *

**LilyPad07's POV**

I ran through the forest, taking care to avoid tripping. My head was still swirling with questions, but I knew that I couldn't answer them at the moment.

I slowed to a stop when I saw Feathers scratching the dirt. I walked over then I scooped it into my arms. I glanced above; Mike's arm was dangling in the early light.

"Rise and shine!" I shouted. While Rachel and Mike stretched and yawned (all the while grumbling about how cold it is), I hunted for eggs. I found one, but that wasn't enough for three pumpkin pies. I patted my pet on the head and gave him a treat.

"Love you too… Feathers…" Rachel jumped off the tree and yawned.

"Mike! Get down here, it's urgent!" I yelled, beckoning him.

"Guys, I had the most epic dream ever," he said as he joined us.

"Well then, don't be shy!" Rachel encouraged.

"I was running, I don't know why," Mike shrugged, "and then all the sudden, I fell off a cliff."

"Did you die?" I joked.

"Lily, no! I flew!" he demonstrated by flapping his arms.

"What's next?" Rachel gave him a cooked pork chop. We sat down, giving our full attention to Mike.

"Then, I landed on water. And then there was this freaking big squid, and we had a boss fight," he paused, "then I died."

I took a bite of my pork, smirking. "Ha! Called it!"

"Well, that wasn't the end. I respawned in the Nether, and I tamed an _army_, dude," awe spreader across his face. It fell as he continued: "and then… my sister, rose out of the lava, kinda like that girl did in Ariel. What was her name again? Amy? Anyways, I ran to her… then boom, dream over."

"Aw, Mike," Rachel scooted next to him then she hugged him. He squirmed under her grasp until she released him. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just gave him my best sympathetic look.

"So, Lily, what's the urgent news?" Rachel glanced at me.

I finished my "breakfast." "Oh, right. Someone, TheLoneWolf- with some random numbers, warned me that someone dangerous is following us. We need to run," I explained.

Mike blinked. "So, should we trust this guy? He could be trying to tire us down."

Rachel nodded. "So all in favor of walking, raise your hand." DJ_MikeK's and SuperRay's fists shot up. I glared at them, huffing and crossing my arms. She smiled meekly, nibbling her pork.

They did, however, hasten their pace, but it wasn't close enough to jogging. Whenever I tried to coax them to run, they'd counter with "it saves energy to walk," "we won't be able to fight," or "our food supply will run out!" I couldn't tell somebody how frustrated I was (since it was rude to). I supposed Feathers could tell, since the chicken kept its distance to the maximum. Terrific.

I glanced at the sun repeatedly, and sometimes I couldn't see where it was, thanks to the bushy leaves. Whenever I glanced at Rachel, she would either stare at the rays of light or looked pout in the near darkness. Mike, on the other hand, would stop and mess with his inventory. He would sometimes tap on his headphones or cringe. It was about 3 o'clock in the evening when I finally asked what the vanilla is he doing.  
"I'm creating instrumentals," Mike responded.

"By opening your inventory?" I crooked my head.

"Yeah, that's how I access the mod my dad allowed me to download," he nodded.

I blinked. "Huh." We walked in silence for a few minutes. "So, how can you hear me?"

"What?" Mike looked up.

"How can you hear me?" I repeated, sighing mentally.

He pointed to his right side of the headphones. "This side doesn't work."

Whenever he'd stopped and daze into his own world; he'd come back to reality and ran back to us.

It started to get dark and I managed to encourage them to walk just a _little _bit longer. Feathers _hated_ that. It wanted to eat the seeds or sleep. I lured it by holding some wheat seeds, and it followed the food with lust. My team handled the hunger by munching on apples, leftovers, and occasionally pumpkin pies. I was grateful that we didn't need a bench table to craft those.

It was an hour after the sunset when we noticed what could be seen of sky seemed… orangish and black.

Rachel sniffed, "I smell… something's burning?"

I assumed she meant zombies. "Why would the monsters burn at this hour?"

"Guys?" Mike pointed behind us. Parts of the forest were swiftly catching on fire.

"Oh Notch. Wildfire," SuperRay gasped. Then she yelped: "Run-run-run-run-_run!_"

I had to scoop up the chicken and we ran like a cat from a cucumber. I've heard of stories where the animals flee from fire, but the forest was oddly calm except for an occasional "ow, ow, ow," of the mobs.

An arrow shot into Rachel's left triceps. She flinched, her face squeezing from the sudden pain.

"I don't think this... is a normal... wildfire…" I warned my teammates, panting. Whoever set this forest on fire were probably the same group that LoneWolf warned us about.

Mike gasped, "Guys, I've got it!"

"Got what?" Rachel clenched her teeth and pulled the foreign object out of her arm.

"The lyrics!" he exclaimed, dazing out for the twenty-fifth time.

"Mike, not now!" I pleaded.

He returned to reality and glanced behind him. "I'll hold whoever's chasing us back." He muttered, and then returned back to music land.

"Snap out of this, now!" Rachel demanded.

"It's okay guys. My sister, Hope, always told me no matter what, she'd be in my heart," his gaze snapped back to focus. "It's about time I returned her service. Except this time, I'd like to be the _music _in your hearts, 'kay?"

"Stop being so cheesy," Rachel groaned and tugged his jacket's sleeves.

I could hear the voices that were unfamiliar to us. "Rachel, you heard Mike, there's nothing we can to do change his mind."

Rachel bit her lips and released him. "Mike, you're one of the most amazing boy I've ever met, except my boyfriend, of course."

"Bye," I said sadly. He ran and hugged me. I awkwardly patted his back and returned the hug.

"Thanks, Lily and Feathers," he whispered.

"You're welcome," I closed my eyes and squeezed him, "Kick their butts for me, will ya?"

He released me, his face stern and bobbing. I took Rachel's hand and ran, Feathers in the other arm.

* * *

**DJ_MikeK's POV**

Music blared in my left ear, the drums beating to the tempo of my racing heart. Violin, trumpets, saxophones, and several different guitars strummed rhythmically. It was dramatic, and soft rock at the same time. Maybe a hint of jazz and pop music.

I ate my pumpkin pie that I saved, and then popped a few joints in my bones. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my blood, and I thought, heck, why not share my new song?

"_Here I am… (I am) A sword in my hands… (my hands)."_ I sang softly and pulled out my enchanted, golden, extra-sharp sword that I found a few hours earlier.

"_You can't stop me now (-ow- ow)…"_ I continued, and I saw shapes of the players in the fire. "_Oooooooooh, ooooo. You don't know_…_"_

I saw the first one. "_This burning… fir-ah… of… ANGER!"_ I hollered, charging at him. The music swelled; base line added in. "_Ah, ah, arrrrrgh!"_ Clashes and clangs rung through the air as he blocked and I attacked.

I noticed a familiar girl with blond hair dashing by me. I ignored my current opponent and chased her. "_My hands will slay you all, I will watch you fall_!"

"What the butterscotch are you singing about?" she looked at me.

I tackled her. "_I'm here for revenge, to bring pass avenge, 'cause…"_

The girl shoved me off, scowling, and brought out a diamond sword. "Sure, maniac."

"_You don't know… this burning… fir-ah, of… absolute-shun! Oh. oh, oh, ohhh!"_

"I have enough of this, let's duel!" she groaned and attempted to slice my arm off. I jumped to the right and then I aimed for her elbow. We both failed our goals.

"_We barely know each other (her), yet we still fight for dominance (ant)… Will we stay together?" _ I sang. Her eyes twitched and managed to cut part of my legging's armor. It disappeared, exposing my jeans. "_Ooooooooooooooooor…."_

"Go get her, now!" she shouted to her hesitant teammates.

"_You don't know! This burning fir-ah, of… desire!"_ I nicked her shoulder.

"Would you shut up?" she growled, ripping a part of my jacket clean off.

"_Aaaaaaaaa-Aaaaaaaaaah!"_ I mocked her (it was also part of the lyrics, of course). We continued attempting to tear each other down, but obviously this girl was winning. I wasn't about to give up.

"_This raging fire, I caaa-an't… stop my fuel! Ahh ah, oooh, uh oh!" _She aimed for my head, but my golden sword quickly swung upwards and stopped its path. "_This endless burning, for the fallen, has engulfed-"_

I fell for the trap. She managed to stick her sword through where my heart was. I screeched: _"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ The music died down, and only the violin and the drum continued playing, though quieted. I reached up to my wound when she took it out, and my hand felt something sticky and warm.

She scoffed, "Finally, you shut up."

My past self was determined to bug her, "_You don't know… this burning… fire… fire… fir-ah…" _the music swelled again, "_of my soul!" _ Then the song ended and I groaned from the new waves of sharp pains in my chest. I dropped my sword. I automatically reached up with my dominant hand to help and stop the bleeding.

"That ought to teach you," she continued, "crazy boy."

I blinked as something finally clicked in my mind. "Wait… Bubbles?" I felt my knees collapsed as the forest and the fire waltzed. I wheezed, laughing as I remembered the outburst at the waiting room, "Ha, hahaha! I'm not the one that's crazy... for revenge!"

She growled and slammed my face to the dirt, "Shut up, you have a big mouth for loosing!" I tasted a mix of metal and mud.

The trees started to blur with the orange, "Well, your team won't win! Lily will conquer you all!"

She forced me to kiss the dirt for the second time. I heard my jaws cracked. "How would you win against a group of hackers, huh?" Bubbles' voice reached my right ear and I felt glass breaking against my hair.

My whole body froze under the potion's effect, and somehow I saw Hope4Eva smiling and extending her hand. It was somehow warm and cheery. Kinda like cuddling with a purring, friendly cat.

"DJ_MikeK has been banished from Minecraft forever!" was the last thing I heard before I died.

* * *

**LilyPad07's POV, about 5 minutes before DJ_MikeK's Death**

I panted, listening to Rachel's gasping for breath between her sobs. Feathers somehow fell asleep after we fled.

"I... can't run-hhh... anymore," Rachel sobbed. She stopped and clutched her knees. I nodded, then stood guard, setting Feathers down.

"I am... so sorrr-hic-ry SuperRay continued.

I glanced at her, "Hey, there's nothing we could do. It'll be alright, Rachel." We stood there, catching our breath.

Then an icy man charged through the clearing; aimed straight for Rachel. I jumped in the way. I swung my sword sideways up. A loud sound echoed through the forest.

"Rachel, focus!" I snapped, pulling up a wall of defense. I didn't have time to worry under the threat that leans over us.

I swiped at his legs. The ice man fell over, hissing. Before I could deliver the blow, he stabbed my left foot. Two more players came to join our "party." I knocked him unconscious with the butt of the iron sword.

I turned and noticed the white-haired girl's face was filled with horror as she stared at the ice man, and then she glared at me with creepers in her eyes. Rachel shot at the other dude with a striped scarf while I handled the angry player.

"Whoa, calm down!" I yelped, as she progressively became more aggressive. My injured foot whined as I added pressure to it.

"How can I, when you beat him to slime!" she screeched in a British accent, aiming for my hips. I blocked it awkwardly.

"This is survival games! There are no true deaths, get a grip!" I groaned, and sliced her shoulder's skin off.

She broke down just like that. I was perplexed as she hid her face from me. "But now, there are exiles and stupid new rules."

"So, why?" I demanded, bracing for sudden out lashes. "Why hide your username? Why follow the new... rules?"

"We-we had no choice," she whispered. She timidly poked her sword at me. "Either it was banishment or to cheat."

"Don't attack me then! Run, I'll pretend to chase you." I whispered back. Then I punched her. _That's for trying to slice me in half, _I thought.

She scrambled over to the ice-man and dragged him away swiftly. I jogged to them, waving my sword "threateningly."

"DJ_MikeK has been banished from Minecraft forever!" the sky screamed. I felt my face paled in shock, stunned. I watched the girl lugged the ice-man over to the tree, into the darkness. I swore I heard her whisper: thanks, mate.

I suddenly found myself aching on the floor, an angry Bubbles standing near.

"You and your fudge-cake days are over!" she spat and attempted to strike me. I rolled over before she could.

"Oh, no one told me that!" I mocked and clumsily leap to my feet. My left foot wasn't cooperating.

"So ignorant!" Bubbles managed to scratch my elbow with her iron axe.

"No, I'm an orphan, you idiot!" I hissed and attempted to trip her.

"Well, I'm Bubbles, not an idiotic, ignorant orphan!" she taunted. In the corner of my eyes I saw Rachel fending off three men all by herself, badly. She was mostly running in circles, aiming behind her back whenever she could.

"Actually, I'm a fighter!" I tackled her. We both fell down.

"Oh, boo-hoo, a ignorant, pathetic orphan that wants to be a fighter so she can be loved by millions!" Bubbles sneered and punched my eye.

"Can we stop insulting each other?" I growled and stabbed her fist with an arrow.

"Sure, when you die!" Bubbles revealed her diamond sword.

"Why are you so angry?" I demanded and shoved her off with my sword. Her arms were bleeding badly now. She didn't answer my question.

A few slashes and defenses later, Bubbles taunted me again, "Your teammates are awfully weak."

I furrowed my eyes in anger, "No they're not!"

I managed to break her ribs, but she got me in the knees. We both hobbled away from each other, panting, all the while glaring and circling. Feathers clucked. We both glanced at it, startled by the new sound.

I watched in horror as Bubbles lunged at him. With one swipe; it fell over and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I shoved Bubbles to the side and stared numbly at the floating piece of feather and raw chicken. Mike's and Feathers's death finally started to crash my defense down.

I didn't notice that she had struck me with her diamond sword until I saw the potion she held. "_Adieu, _Filth!"

Rachel took my hand and the potion crashed onto her on accident. "We need to run run run away, please!" SuperRay glanced back at the three men.

I looked at Rachel in shock. Then I furiously flew at Bubble's throat and roared: "How _dare_ you!" My mom's death kept playing over and over in my head, blinding me. I felt a puff of smoke and coding, shocking me back to reality.

"RoseBubbly124 has been decapitated brutally by LilyPad 07!" the clouds hailed. I automatically picked up her stuff.

I don't know why, but I started shaking and breaking down. SuperRay guided me away from the three retreating, remaining hackers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sooo… what would happen to Rachel? She was hit after all.**

**I felt extremely cheesy when I wrote this chapter. The song is what I made up. Kinda influenced by **_**Hellfire **_**and **_**Dreams of Absolution. **_**The musical part mostly from _Dreams of Absolution_, in a different tempo, I guess.**

… ***hides***


	8. The Snow Terrian

We left the forest and we entered the snowy terrain, with the waking sun beaming and the snow dazzled**.** There were spruce trees scattered around, and the snow and ice were everywhere. Rachel was running stiffly and I felt loss of control over my stupid hands.

Rachel gave me a feather right before we left. Feathers. The mere thought broke me down again. I don't know why, but it felt like a real pet. Its quirks made it special. I decided that I'll never eat chicken again.

I shoved the worn iron pants on, the ones Bubbles had, and I gave Rachel the diamond boots and chain-meal chest plate.

After a while, we leaned on each other and trudged through the snow gloomily. I kept glancing around me to tell Mike to hurry up, only to see the forest reduced to ashes. I expected clucking, but all I received were: crunch, crunch, crunch. At least the sky were tinted with smoke, and stayed up where it belongs.

We were in the open, and I felt vulnerable. Rachel assured me that we weren't. There were eighteen players remaining; about.

When my eyes started to burn, Rachel gave a grunt and clutched her stomach, looking green.

"What, Rachel, what?" I yelped, jumping back but at the same time supporting her.

"I feel nauseous," she murmured and smacked her lips, "and thirsty."

I scooped some snow and held it to her. She refused, but awkwardly gathered together a snowball and bit it.

"Is that helpful?" I asked.

"A little…" she sighed.

"Only if we had a bucket and a cow," I kicked the snow. We continued our seemingly pointless trek. When I finally had to eat something, we stopped. I nibbled on a cookie and Rachel refused to eat anything. "Oh com'on now, did you eat some zombies?" I tried to tease, but it was so… dull. Rachel grimaced.

As soon I stood up from the cold and cruel ground, Rachel yelped. I glanced at her, and she was pointing at me.

"Y-y-your skin… it's…. de-de-decaying…" she stammered.

I glanced at my trembling sleeves. A bit bloody, but otherwise fine. "Umm… sure?"

Rachel hesitated to take my hands, but she did take them. A few minutes later she flinched, almost knocking us into the snow.

She continued to get worse. Rachel would hyperventilate every time we had to walk under a spruce tree. She would jump every time a huge blast of wind passed us. Rachel nearly cried when she looked at me.

I couldn't help but worry about her and hate myself. She was shaking like a rattle and there was nothing I could do. She didn't seem cold either.

_Maybe I could have refused to pull all my concentration over Feathers. Maybe we could had stayed together with Mike and beat them. Maybe if I never spat into Bubble's face, we wouldn't have this problem. Maybe if I refused to help Mike, I'd be fine and those stupid flashbacks would stop happening. Wait, Mike was banished? What if this was all some cruel game, and everyone back in the waiting room is laughing at my face? Okay, shut up, brain. Next thing I know, we'll be flying and skipping and dashing across a freaking rainbow. FREAKING RAINBOW. With XxSunrisexX. Into a sunrise. Slurping mushroom stews. Oh joy._

About three o'clock in the evening when Rachel finally choked, "L-L-Lily I-I-I can-can't mm-oove my arms!" I took her sleeve and tried to shake it. It was stiff like an enderman's leg.

I bit my lips, "Do I still look like a zombie to you?"

I regretted asking that. Her eyes connected mine, and she screamed; falling onto the snow. So, I probably looked like a nightmare boss.

SuperRay curled up and sobbed apologically- "I'm so scared. I'm so sorry. Everyone left me. My sweetheart probably hates me. I'm so… so…"

My heart broke again.

"Come, get off the ice," I coaxed and sighed, "We'll find you that bucket of milk. Come, Rachel."

Rachel whined and refused, so I had to drag her. Then she screamed something about "being hauled off to a wolf's den to eat me. And spit me out. And eat me again. Then a tree will absorb my soul and I'll fall off from the existence of Minecraft. And then die over and over and over and over…"

My mind flickered to last night. Was _it the potion which failed to banish her? Or was she mad with grief?_

We slowly approached a mountain, and Rachel was still screeching and twisting. All this noise bought the attention of a camera person, and I looked at the lenses tiredly. I lugged Rachel towards the canyon of the mountains and found a little snow village. I figured I could take a break and see if any chests weren't loaded. Hopefully it'll have a bucket of milk.

What seemed like thirty minutes of loud sounds with burning face and an aching back, I finally reached the village and set Rachel in a cottage. It had a fireplace and some chairs, so I hoped Rachel won't do anything rash.

The camera man followed me out and recorded as I entered houses and opened chests. All of them were empty. I felt disappointed all over again and sluggishly made my way back to Rachel.

When I opened the dark oak door, SuperRay was staring at the fire and twitching eerily. I sat down on a chair on the opposite of Rachel and closed my eyes. I could imagine the pain she was suffering; the way she was acting. There were no noise except for the crackling of the fire and my teammate's fast gasping.

After some time, I finally figured it's time to look for some iron ingots and a cow. I slowly tapped on her shoulder, and she yelped as she saw my face.

"Oh… Lily… what have they done to you?" she whispered, covering her mouth.

I checked my face. It felt normal except for some numbness. "We really need to find that cursed piece of milk," I grumbled.

To my surprise, Rachel was capable of walking, but she stumbled a lot and shuffled in the snow. We ignored the stalking camera, which was eagerly waiting for action.

The sun slowly vanished, and Rachel was starting to cry again. I kept offering snow since she kept licking her lips, but she hastily refused it, and stared at the ice in horror.

I felt so tired, numb, and isolated, and here's a teammate incapable of functioning correctly. The risk of hypothermia was great, that I refused to go to sleep…

* * *

I fell asleep anyway. Rachel was curled up five blocks away, whimpering and blinking tears.

I groaned and rubbed my tingling cheeks, "Why didn't you wake me up?" She just shuddered in return. I noticed that she wasn't screaming at me anymore.

"Li… ly…." I heard her whimper.

I took out my last mushroom stew and crawled over while drinking it. "Yeh?"

"You… have to… kill me…" her voice was gaining strength, but it seemed to be forced.

I nearly spat out my stew. "What? Why?"

"I… would respawn… and dying… would heal… me," her voice wasn't as strong as before, and the last word came out like a croak.

"Rachel, Mike and I-" I stopped, choking on my words. _Yeah, the admins are definitely laughing at us right now. _I swallowed, "Ahem, we promised we won't fight until we're the last ones standing."

"Do it," Rachel winced.

"SuperRay, no-"

"Do it, _please!"_ she snapped back, tears flowing like water dripping from icicles. "I-I don't know… when all… of this… torture would be ov…er… I'll… be… ban…ished!"

"Curse you Mike," I grumbled, my head throbbing. Rachel was staring at me, unmoving. Her brown eyes were hopeful that I'd end her torture.

I bit my lips, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she sighed. She squealed and cringed in obvious pain.

I stood up and glared at the camera. Then I pulled the iron sword out of my inventory. I slapped myself mentally as my hands shook again.

I took deep breaths. _She's going to be fine… she's going to cheer for me and we'll mourn and laugh together… She'll meet my sister and I'll finally meet her boyfriend… I'll get another pet… _My breath rattled and I squeezed my ever-so burning eyes shut.

I plunged my sword down with force, and fell unto my knees.

"SuperRay was murdered by LilyPad07!" the mountain tortured my ears.

I opened my eyes. White smoke was settling down and Rachel's codes seemed to be lost.

I watched in horror as the codes turned green and purple. _Wait, no, no no no no no no no… what's going on?_

"SuperRay is banished from Minecraft forever!" the words thundered in my skull.

_No no no no no… NO!_

I did the most illogical thing ever: I screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, uh, yeah, short chapter. Yeah. It's not my best chapter either. Sorry, guys.**

**I guess you guys deserve an… explanation what the mystery potions does.**

**Potion enters through skin into veins. Kinda like a virus.**

**The "virus" attacks oxygen and blood cells; giving the chilling effect. (If you ever were put on a HV or something like that at the hospital, you may understand. I couldn't sleep thanks to the blasted thing.)**

**Virus enters muscles; therefore: paralyzing. **

**The brain shuts down body in response. (Coma)**

**Death; the maximum of effect is two minutes.**

**But since you needed the player in ½ to 2 hearts… (Rachel had three.)**

**Body freezes, muscles breaks down at 1-4 hours after hit.**

**Starvation or loss of appetite.**

**Muscle starts to twitch**

**Coma (Hallucinations may stop)**

**Maximum of five days to die.**


	9. Lost

**Author's Note: Thank you for your appreciation! *heart***

* * *

**LilyPad 07's POV:**

I refused to move for half of the day. I just knelt there, staring. My voice had left me and I wept to the very last drop. I just wanted to be buried in the snow.

_Snow._

I shuddered, reality finally hitting me. The sun were already sleeping under the mountaintop, but the daylight was still there.

I strained to stand, since my legs had fallen asleep. Then I glanced at the stalking cameraman, he, too, had fallen asleep.

I bit my lips, bended over, and flung a snowball at him.

"You _barbarian!"_ I hoarsely screamed, "You could had done something! I… it… should've been me…" I turned my back on the bewildered man and hugged myself, "This… is all my fault… Why…?"

I turned quarter of a circle and glared at him, "Stupid camera rules, of course you can't talk." I trudged forward; coughing from the effort to speak. To my irritation, I could feel the lenses following.

I huffed, _Dude, can't a girl get some privacy around here? _I kicked the snow. _Go away… please…_ Obviously, that failed, since he was still following. So I just did my best to ignore him and wandered.

After night had finally came, the snow seemed to be illuminating red. _Is Minecraft playing tricks on me? Why? No, it's mad at- _I looked at the moon. It was orange-ish red. _Oh._

I double looked and rubbed my eyes. _What, the moon's red! I remember when it was orange… was it with all the smoke? What did Sunrise- _

I halted and my breath rattled. _Sunrise probably seen all of this! Ugh. What a terrible sister I am_. I mentally beat myself with a club.

_I can't let her see any more of this..._

So I ran, I ran as quickly as I could. Which was all of my starving body could provide. Down ahead was the tundra forest. I held my breath as trees blurred by. _Why am I such an idiot? Why did I even get close…?_

The sound of clucking interrupted my thoughts, causing me to freeze and fell over a bush. I flipped onto my back and watched in a daze as the camera guy flew over me and passed.

My mind sighed, _Where's Feathers?_

My eyes flickered around as my chest felt like a cow was sitting on me. _Oh right… it's gone._ I reached into my inventory and starred at the piece of feather. I stroked my jaw with it as I laid on the snow. _Feather's a good pet. Why is it gone? _I stayed there and tickled my face. I felt like I forgotten to stand up anyway. I fell asleep with new tears.

* * *

**Third POV, Ancient City Map:**

"They what?!" the man in red shirt slammed his fists- onto the treasure chest- and curled his lips, "I've heard about RoseBubbly, but two _betrayers?"_

"_Oui,_ Madam CherryFrostedRiot and Mister FrostedNotions," one of the men, wearing a striped scarf, reported.

The boss took deep breaths before continuing, "Had Bubbles been satisfied with her quest? (Don't answer me you idiots.)"

The other man fiddled with his hands, "Er, She've gotten two, but Lily's still alive."

The former sighed and glanced at the frozen time behind him, "Banish the betrayers. You know where they are. They've broke _the rules."_

* * *

**LilyPad 07's POV:**

I woke up with a start since I felt something rough and smooth lick my face; then I sighed. A sheep attempted to eat my hair. Or maybe my face?

Hunger gnawed at my stomach, but I didn't have the heart to kill the creature staring at my face. I groaned, "Mike, there's a-" I cringed as I remembered that he was banished. The sheep seemed to be laughing at me as it bleated.

"Ba-hahaha!"

"Oh, do hush," I shoved its face away and wiped my face clean of sheep slobber. I watched as the gentle creature shuffled to a patch of tall glass. Then I rolled to my knees and shakily stood up. My stomach whined, and I gave in.

"Sorry, sheep," I muttered, and then dug the diamond sword in its back. It baa-ed and disappeared in a puff of codes, leaving behind wool and raw lamb chops. I dropped the diamond sword, whom it once belonged to… the same sword that ended Feather's life. _Bubbles's._

I picked up the meat and stared at the still-new blue weapon. I bit into the lamb chop, _Should I keep it? My iron sword is nearly dead and I don't want to use it. But that sword could had killed Mike… No, he was banished, idiot._

Against my judgment, I decided to keep it as a last resort. My stomach begged for more as I finished my breakfast, but I ignored it and I made my way through the forest.

The forest was small, since I quickly came across another snow field. I folded my arms and trekked my way across. It had started to snow lightly, but it gradually became heavier, and gradually became a blizzard.

For the first time in a few days, I finally felt safe. I felt a sense of protection from the raging storm. The only downside was the snow kept flying at my eyes, the wind's harsh pushing and hollering. But the snow danced to an invisible music.

I glanced behind me, and I saw my footprints were swiftly filled with snow.

I was lost.

I kept going anyway, my survival mode kicking in. I had to block the snow with my arm so I could see.

"Hey Lily, wait up!"

I was convinced that I was the one going mad.

"Yeah, where you're going?

_Scratch that, I am mad! _I turned around, and somehow, I saw my ex-teammates standing there. Like magic, Mike scooped a snowball and chucked it at Rachel. She was looking at him, and her face was covered in snow. Mike's laughter rang in the air, but he ran away in terror as Rachel scowled and chased. They disappeared into the storm.

My mind was declaring that this was all in my head, but my heart sung that this was real.

"He-hey wait!" I cried and reached out. No response except for the wind. I sighed and reached for my feather.

I twirled it as the storm seemed to wail- "FrostedNotions was slain by WhiteCherryRiot! WhiteCherryRiot has been banished from Minecraft forever!"

The wind picked up and stole my feather. It twirled up in the sky. I knew-with a heavy heart- that it'd be the last time that I'll ever hold a piece of Feathers.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if this seems awfully short (About 11****20 words without author's notes).**

**Sometimes if the air is really dirty/filthy, the moon changes color. I've seen four orange moons, haha.**

~Rosie


	10. Kickin' It

It took a whole day for the blizzard to die. It was a good thing, otherwise my tongue may had a serious frostfite from trying to convert ice to water. I went to every direction the compass offered; though I lost several food in progress. Five players were killed by monsters, but I suspect hunger played a major role. You know, slowing them down and health subtracted.

The air felt like it was getting warmer and it seemed clearer, too. After a long, depressing walk I saw a wolf stalking me, but I hollered and waved it away. _What am I, a pile of walking bones?_

My iron boots were ten percent to disseminating. About five thousand blocks or three damaging jumps and then it's gone. It's like wiggling a fish in front of an tamed ocelot's eyes. Or maybe not as quick.

A tree branch slapped my cheek and I sighed and rubbed the wound. The same tree grabbed a lock of my hair and tugged. I pulled it loose and violently broke a few branches. "Have anyone taught you to keep your hands to yourself?" I challenged it. The spruce tree wiggled it leaves in protest. I stared at it for a minute or two before I returned to walking.

Twilight was waning when another player was banished, and I felt a tinge of sadness. I sat down in the wet snow and munched on a loaf of bread. I had to stand up because it was weird feeling my body freezing slowly. Urged by the sleeping light, my walk was brought to a brisk pace in the engulfing darkness. Monsters spawned around me, and they charged the moment they saw me.

I slashed a pair of skeletons, fled from a witch, shot down a crowd of zombies, and defended myself from a jealous creeper. All the while wondering what's up with the increased number of mobs. I also had to hide, since a camera man showed up. Unfortunately, a baby slime tried to eat my foot as I crouched in a tiny cave! I ignored it, but his friends joined at their goal: knocking me over. I butchered them in a rage, but I felt guilty afterwards because they were harmless little monsters...

I had to stay in the cave for the rest of the night because a herd of furious endermen desired revenge for their tiny friends. I could deal with the zombies, at least.

I was able to continue my journey once the sun was up, but I felt nervous because of a couple of tall monsters could randomly kill me after they teleported. Even if it's not in their nature to hunt in the sun. Maybe they were secretly vampires. Purple life-sucking dementors; skinny flying bats. Very terrifying.

I walked in silence, listening to my screaming inner voice, picturing a flying enderman chewing on land scrapers. Hissing at blonde girls and teleporting away from moderators. Roaring at players who "looked" at them. Whipping their flowing cloaks and stealing dirt blocks. Then the iron golems would come and they die of a broken heart because the monsters stole their poppies for their precious dirt and master.

My brain warned me that someone was staring. After a good look around, I couldn't shake off the deja vu. There weren't a player- or any camera guys- in sight.

I took a quick late breakfast consisting of an apple. Then i hurried northward, My boots whipped the wet ground rhythmically. _All I wanted was to help SunRise... All I wanted was a happier life for both of us. Now all I want is to see XxSunRisexX again. _I kicked a loose pebble that was slightly buried in the muddy snow. I wanted to scream at everything. I found myself shaking my head, and I forced myself to still.

The landscape gradually changed, patches of fresh green grasses there and here. I turned my path to a meter from the right. I knew the ancient city will show up soon if I continued going north. _Too many potential ambushes I could fall into. A city would be completely looted by now, too._

I felt deja vu again, the skin at the back of my neck rising. I glanced over my shoulders, and of course, no one was there. Scoffing, I pushed myself to a sprint. _Is it that wolf again? Why won't it leave me alone? I don't need anyone else or anything to get close to me all over again! _

A casual group of trees showed up, and I finished my last pork chop in order to pick up my speed. Someone was following me for sure, for the wind is carrying a harsh scent. I sliced the air with my sword; my soul roaring as I spun.

A player was standing there an eye sight away. I couldn't make out his identity, thanks to the distance. We glared at each other, daring the other to move first.

I couldn't take it. My nerves were whacking my legs to move, get away, NOW!

I was grateful and mildly annoyed. I had enough energy to run and I was wasting my energy by running through a grove. Part of me wanted a speed potion, even if I did had it, I wouldn't dare take it. What if all the potions were a trap?

I don't know how, but he- or she- was catching up to me. Probably that cursed piece of swiftness potion.

It didn't take long for me to discover that this region was impossible to hide in. The light was almost everywhere and there were probably about twenty trees. I growled, "What will it take to hide a player? A hole?"

There are three basic laws for survival games: hunt, hide, or run. Well, I felt like a prey as I scanned the area and the trees won't hide me well. So that leads to one answer I was already doing: hurrying away and hoping the predator will give up.

My legs screamed, my head pulsed, and my nervous system was having one TNT of a party. Through it all, I could see my hunger bar dropping rapidly.

_What's the worst thing that could happen? I could get banished, I can't. Sunrise needs me. What would hap-_

I looked back and nearly tripped over my feet. The chased was a male with a stubby jaw with hair that reaches to his neck. What was most startling to me was his red polo shirt. I couldn't see his eyes, but there was a wild glint in his smile of an enderdragon.

I nearly crashed into a tree, but I swerved around a corner which caused my knee joints pop.

_Could be be- no, it can't be. Lots of players has red shirts._

And he was in my sights again, forcing me to turn right. My guts were violently cursing at how I need to stop being a scaredy ocelot, and stand for a minute or two. Then let's go. Well, I couldn't stop darting in and out of the trees, but I was slowing down. I skidded to a stopped, my heart hammering as I look down from a cliff. I pulled myself back before I could fall; gasping.

My enemy purred from behind, "I've got you now,_ Lily_," he spat my name out.

I looked back at him, back down at the long fall, and then I stared at a birch tree.

I jumped off the cliff. My body turned as the game seemed to slow. I saw my white ribbon in his tanned hands, his face squeezing together and screaming "no." Time sped up as I finally recognized the man.

My creepy stepfather.

My ribbon.

And I felt my body slamming onto the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****The fall? It actually happened to me online. It was in a mushroomy and dark oak tree forest, and near the spawn instead. This dude was also wearing a red shirt. I jumped off desperately (if you kill a player: points.) He actually screamed no as I plummeted to my death. I was amazed.**

**So, you could say my most epic Minecraft event inspired this.**

**But wait, is this the end?**

**CLIFFHANGER**

**(Most evil moment of authors)**

***In a sinister manner; pets Ragdoll cat in a Ragdoll costume in a yellow beanbag***

**~Rosie**

**PS: Still feels like a short chapter. Ugh.**

**PSS: Someone told me that Lily looks like a genderbent version of Slamacow (or could be his daughter). Oops?**


	11. Surpise!

**I know Minecraft has Updated to 1.9! However, I'm going to keep the timeline in 1.8; which means no shields. ;) **

**Last Edited: June 7, 2016 (7 June 2016)**

* * *

My head throbbed. I opened my eyes and expected to see the light gray walls of the waiting room. Instead, I stared at the planked oak blocks and glowstones. I squinted in the soft light. W_here the blueberry am I? I don't recall walls in this pattern…_

I tried to turn my head, but I cringed because I felt sharp pains shooting from my spine to my skull. _Didn't I die? __This doesn't feel right. First of all, I should be either sulking in the waiting room, or_ \- _heavens forbid, -banished._ _I_ _shouldn't be back in the games!_

I licked my lips, and winced. Mostly because the throbbing increased and my brain was screaming. While I waited for the headache to fade away, I checked my condition. Thankfully, I was still in my own clothes. I've heard of wild rumors of people stealing clothes while one is passed out.

I whispered, "I need to get out of here." I could move my legs and my arms if I moved very, very slowly. My muscles quivered as I swung myself off the bed. A wave of nausea hit me, so I rested my head on the floor. When I felt better, I slithered my way across the floor. A piece of cloth slipped over my left eye. I pulled the cloth off, and I could see the parts of dried blood streaking the long, makeshift band-aid.

"Ew." I tossed it aside. _Looks like I forgot to check my head. _With that thought in mind, I reached for my ribbon to see if Emerald Survival Games was all a dream. It wasn't.

When I was so close to the exit when the door opened and a pair of black sneakers stood in my way. I looked up and the owner grinned. "Hi."

"Go away," I grumbled.

The blond leaned on a door. "Nah, you can barely walk."

"That's because I fell off a cliff." I attempted to scoot around him.

"I saw." He planted a foot in front of me.

I growled, "What do you want, and get out of my way before you loose a limb."

"Meh." He shrugged. I reached into my inventory, pulled out a diamond sword, and attempted to stab him with it. He lept back, chuckling.

"Thank you," I said, inching past him.

He followed me. "Don't you remember me?"

"Nope."

"My nametag doesn't ring a bell?"

I kept my vision in front of me.

"I'm Derek the Enderman," he groaned.

I stopped, looking up to meet his eyes. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lilypad O-seven; goodbye."

I could hear Derek sighing as he followed me out of the cottage and into the plains. In the corner of my eyes I could see a small garden of some type. The sky was growing darker by the minute.

"So, you rather get killed by monsters?" he smirked.

I pretended to ponder his question; "Yup."

He grabbed my feet and dragged me back in. "Liar."

"Dude, did you just kidnap me?" I snapped. Derek grunted in response. I groaned and slammed my head on the floor. He exclaimed, picking me up.

"Let me go!" I hissed, kicking.

"You're so suicidal," he grumbled.

I stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Now who are you calling a liar?" It was my turn to smile at him. Derek pursed his lips.

He went back to the room I woke up in, then he dumped me on the bed. "Don't do anything stupid."

"You're stupid," I retorted. Derek rolled his eyes and hurried out; muttering. I chose to channel my anger on kicking the wall; plotting revenge. I also didn't want to go through the burden of trying to escape again.

I grew bored after a hour or two. My stomach rumbled and I realized I used up all my food. I stared at the ceiling, counting the blocks and scolding myself.

It seemed like an eternity until my "kidnapper" returned with a Notch apple.

"Eat up. This is my last apple." he tossed it to me.

"Thanks." I bit into the fruit and he hummed in response. I could feel my back healing as I finished the snack… or breakfast; I couldn't tell what time is it.

"We're the last three, or four -I don't know- players registered."

I blinked.

"And the matchdown is tomorrow."

"Already?" I squeaked, "N-n-naaaah."

"You were out for two days," he sighed, "I think you were hit by that banishing potion?"

I choked, "Banishing potion?"

I could sit now, but I was ready to knock the hearts out of him.

"I invented it," Derek bragged, "the name, I mean."

"How do you know I won't kill you in a slime's leap away?" I challenged him.

"Because I saved your life."

"Sure…?"

"So you're in debt to me."

"By kidnapping me," I droned.

"I did not," he groaned, "so stop saying that!"

I stood up, and the room seemed to tilt. I bowed and then marched away. _Derek_the_Enderman,_ of course, stayed behind me.

"At least we team up for the finale?" he begged. I gave him a look.

He had blond hair that covered his right eye, a black leather jacket and a eggplant-coloured shirt, followed along were dark blue jeans with silver chains. He also had blue eyes and an Alex shape.

"You'll be better off without me," I warned. _If you don't want to end up like Rachel... and Mike... _I added, "Unless we settle this right now?"

"If I win, we team up," he said, jabbing a fist at me, "If you win, you get to kill me."

"Deal. Do we do this by disarming each others? Yes? Let's fight then."

He tossed me a stone sword. "Stone weapons only. Let's take this outside, aye?"

We walked out, with stone swords in our hands, as the wind caressed our faces. After fifty steps or so were taken, we turned to face each other at a considerable distance.

"To retreat or lose, throw your sword down!" he shouted. I went into position, my sword pointing directly at his chest. Derek copied me with a cocky smile on his face.

He charged towards me, while I stood there unmoving; taking deep breaths and gripping my hilt.

I swung my stone sword upwards, and pushed him back. But Derek countered as he spun us both around and then drew back.

I took the chance to attack by taking two steps forward and false-swiped. Derek gritted his teeth and slashed at me. I avoided it. I swung for the head.

Derek leaned back, and the sword hissed as I missed. He leaped forward and our weapons clanged. We broke free. I thrust my sword and sparks flew.

It was almost like a dance, synching our moves and knowing the next. We grunted, scowled, parried. I could feel sweat forming under my hair.

I suppose he needed a short break, since he punched me and fled. I staggered back. We glared at each other; gasping.

We returned to dueling, and I lunged for his sword. I managed to cut his wrist, and he hissed. But I fell for his trap, and I was blinded by the sun. He locked our swords. And the duel was over with my sword whistling through the air. I watched it land in the dirt and then disintegrated.

Derek withdrew his sword and bowed. Then we both collapsed, with me falling on my back.

"Wow, I… did… not… expect that… you'll be… that much… of a chall… challenge," he admitted.

"Ditto." I raised my hand.

Then Derek did something I did _not_ expect. "At least I can look at your beautiful face some more." he smirked.

* * *

I was so speechless after his blunt comment. After a long, awkward moment (with my face burning up and me hiding my face with my hair), I fled back into the cottage and locked myself in the attic. I punched him every time he wanted to come up and discuss about the final hour.

About mid-afternoon, he couldn't take my treatment anymore. "Lily, seriously, what's wrong? Are you mad that you lost?" he sighed, staring up at me at the bottom of the ladder. I ignored him, fiddling with a piece of paper.

"Oh, huh, the silent treatment, huh? You cannot seriously expect me to be locked out of my own attic."

I scribbled on a piece of paper with an old quill- _Ha! Your attic? More like the server's attic!- _and then flung it down. The paper crinkled, and then Derek shouted, "Oh, so I did not built this house on a floating island?"

I froze, and then I jumped down from the attic and ran out of the house. I dashed for a minute or two until I reached the edge. There was a small pond leading to an infinite waterfall, crashing down into the clouds.

Derek lingered behind me, and I ignored him while I breathed in the mist.

"Lily."

My eyes flickered.

"Lily?"

_No response from me, nuh uh._

"You're not planning to jump, are you?"

_Well, now that you've mention it; maybe I should._

"Oh my ghast, are you angry at me?" he huffed, "maybe I should definitely give you a hug. Girls like hugs."

I cast him a fearful glance as he reached for me. "No-no-no-_no-no-no_!" I yelped, shoving him.

I guess he was expecting it since he stood rigid and I bounced (no, not literally) off. Derek snatched my left hand before I could fall over the cliff. My feet were so flattered, that it decided to slip on the dew. He leaned forward and lost his balance, and he went tumbling off the island with me.

I screamed. He hugged me, mid-air. "There you go."

I pounded his head. "Let go of me you idiot!" I continued to pummel him after he freed me until I couldn't reach him anymore. We were fortunate that we fell into a steep lake, at least.

"Sorry," he muttered once we both hit the surface.

"Don't even hug me again," I warned him, "my hugs are only for my family, and only for my family!" We swam to the waterfall; and like magic, floated our ways up.

"How'd you get me up there anyway?" I yelled over the roar of the waterfall.

"I don't know, I just did!" Derek shouted.

I snorted, but some water came in my mouth and I ended up coughing random fits. Derek muttered apologizes loudly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Remember that dude from chapter 3? If not, he's the one who asked her to team up.**

**~Rosie **


	12. The Last Curtain Call

**Longest chapter yet!**

**Last Edited: October 24, 2016 (24 October 2016)  
**

* * *

Derek was busy farming his vegetables while I watched afar. The half-moon was a one-fourth across the sky, monsters spawning in shadows. We weren't too worried, since we could handle them easily.

A pair of zombies groaned, shuffling to us and whined for hugs (or brains). I slashed them down and chased several other monsters, but soon the creepers forced me to flee. I retreated into the cottage; then planted myself on a slab block. I ate cooked potatoes while I examine my healing wounds.

After my second potato, Derek came in and walked away. Curious, I followed him in silence. Derek did a double take after he discovered that now _I _was the one acting like a lost puppy. I could see him studying me from the corner of his eye as he guided me along the house. I was tempted to stick my tongue at him, but who knows what rash actions he would do next…

Derek tapped a button next to the sign that said "Panic Room." He held the door open while I tried not to touch him. Redstone torches lit the room, black material dusting the floor and wall. I sneezed a few times from the dust rising. Derek chortled and commented something about being "cute" as we started looting his storage.

There weren't any diamonds, but plenty of iron and useless tools. I was okay, I had Bubble's diamond sword to attack with. Derek tried to give me some potions, but I chucked a few in his direction. He caught them, stuffing the bottles in his inventory.

I combined a few armors and weapons on an anvil. I demanded how he gotten enough irons, but then Derek told me he found it in a city. How else could _I_ believe him? As I moved on to a crafting table, I discovered there weren't enough iron ingots for a chestplate. I sighed, scooping the minerals into an open chest.

I'll have to go in without full armor, then.

After the room had been stripped bare of useful items, we sat on the roof and watched the moon sink.

"I can't believe this," I sighed.

"I can," Derek grunted.

"Ten minutes."

"Yup."

We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"So, what are you here for?" I asked.

"Paying my way into universities." Derek fiddled with a stick. He started doing tricks when he caught me watching. "What about you?"

I looked up from his stick performance. "What?"

"What are you in for?" he twirled the stick.

I hesitated. "Making my life easier."

Five minutes.

I grabbed the twig from him and then balanced it on my hand. It wobbled, and then fell and rolled off the roof. I coughed, "Sorry."

"Eh, I don't need it." Derek shrugged.

Four minutes.

"So, uh, if it's just us," I said, "Don't go easy on me."

"Yeah. That's alright. I'm willing to share the prize." Derek stood up and offered me his hand. I ignored his offer and remained sitting. He awkwardly wiped his hands on his jeans instead.

Three minutes.

"Where do you live?" he suddenly questioned. I shrugged.

"Well, I live in Daphne Avenue, eighteen-four-five west, if you ever want to find me. Daphne. One thousand eight-hundred forty-five. One-eight-four-five. West."

I pushed myself up and nodded. He continued to chant his address to the point I knocked him off the roof.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Thanks, now I have your address trapped in my skull!" I yelled, peering over the edge.

Two minutes.

"Uh, Lily?" Derek called. I hummed; reaching for my toes.

"I need to apologise."

"Again?" I popped my knuckles, then rolled my head.

"What? Oh, no," he snorted.

I jumped down, the fall robbing two hearts from my health. I gestured at him to continue.

"Look, I have to tell you something. I know it's probably wrong but…"

I raised an eyebrow. Derek cleared his throat, "I, uh, don't tell anyone, but, uh, eh, I've been… keeping you alive… by… uh…" He continued to stammer and glance at the sun. I mentally started to count down from thirty seconds when he yelled, "Fine! I cheated a _little_, but it wasn't for my own good-"

"Wait, what?" I interrupted, "Are you trying to tell me that you hacked?"

Derek kicked the dirt in frustration. "It's not like-"

I opened my mouth, but then suddenly everything started flashing white.

* * *

I blinked, my eyes adjusting to the dark. The white flashes seemed to echo from the back of my eyes.

"Well, folks! It's time! This is it! And it seems like some of the competitors are confused," quiet laughter echoed. I could see about six cameramen flying over my head.

"The owner demanded to turn commentary off from the fighter's perspective to- quote- 'avoid unwanted, unnecessary actions' –quote. In exactly one minute, you'll be released and fight to death!

"But! There are no escape, or the Wither will be freed early! So fighters, don't even think about running away!"

I tapped on the glass I was trapped in. It appeared that the cages were placed in a large triangle. I could see Derek on the left, I couldn't tell who was on the right.

"Now remember 'ittle warriors, winner takes all!" Muted cheering could be heard.

"Wait," I murmured, "what did they mean by 'Wither'?" I glanced behind me. Baby zombies emerged from the dark, followed by their adult version. They dashed towards me, hungry for blood. I sighed, my brain groaning. Just then, the glass cage shattered. I yelped as a baby tried to gnaw my hand off. I jumped out of the hole, wildy swinging my sword. With a few diamonds hits, the baby died.

However, the incoming waves of zombies forced me to the center of the nether-themed battlefield, where Derek and the mysterious guy were battling. I backed until I bumped into them.

I yelled as I felt something slicing my sleeve off. I spun and blocked the next attack. "Uh! Hi Wolf," I grunted.

Wolf decided to switch targets -or take both of us on, I'm not sure. Either way, I had to dodge his swinging axe. Derek took the opportunity to sneak around him. He hit Wolf with the butt of his sword. Wolf froze for a moment, before jabbing his elbow into Derek's jaw with the other hand parroting my sword.

I glared at Derek and "accidently" cut his cheek as he stabbed Wolf. The latter growled as he tackled me. I kicked him off and scrambled away. I could hear the skeletons' bones chattering and the groans following us.

In a silent treaty, we ignored each other and fought back the monsters into an appropriate amount of mobs.

I made the first move once the environment was safe again; aiming for _TheLoneWolf_. He knocked me back into an angry pigman. I leaped off it and ran around the arena; too busy to be screaming. More of its friends joined in the chase to my annoyance.

"Good luck!" Wolf shouted as Derek knocked him into a lava hole. The zombies stopped spawning, but the other two species were not helpful. Derek ran over to the angry parade and sliced a pigman. The pigmen diverted their attention onto the offending young adult with an ugly screech.

"Derek, let's finish this cursed game!" I killed a skeleton. Several pigmen died off as he and I clawed back.

"Look at those two go! But the charade can't go on forever! Yeah, I know its clichéd; shut up, Miller," The announcer grumbled the last sentence. Then the announcer stuttered, "Oh... it's still on. Sorry. How'd you turn this thing off?"

Several yells erupted above us. I pulled my head towards the ceiling. The camera guys had passed out, their heads bowed and nodding. Just as sudden, lightning struck the pigmen, turning them into regular oinking pigs. My eyes darted to Derek's; he held my eyes with alarm.

"Looks like we have an err-" a screech and static crackled. I felt my face chill despite the humidity from the lava laying nearby.

"Ah, so that's where you two went," someone purred.

I stiffened, slowly turning to face the newcomer. "Rocky Roads," I gasped.

My father- no, my _idiotic adoptive_ father fell from the ceiling and landed with a dramatic pose. "Wow, so _purdy _and majestic; I'm crying," Derek snorted.

I took a step back, my head pounding. "Y-y-you," I stated.

"Wait, you know him too?" Derek blinked.

The man spread his arms. "Come home Lily…"

I cringed as I remember him saying that, seven years ago, creeping down the alley with the scent of a drunk.

"No," I murmured, continuing to stumble backwards.

"Wow, man," Derek taunted, "is this your revenge you were talking about? So pathetic."

"Stay away…" I felt an arrow lodge in my shoulder blade. _He was looking for me…_ My headache grew worse as yellow stars filled my vision.

"Yeah, you hear her? Give the women some respect," Derek spat.

"She's still a child, betrayer!"

"Oh sure, let's get all sexist here, what'd they call you, boss? Man in red shirt? _Llllll-ame._ Oh, I'm sorry, I meant manipulative ex-boss."

"I am her guardian, fool. Now get out of the way before I take your scholarship away!" through my hazy vision I watched "dad" shove Derek.

"Oh yeah? Watch me flex my muscles. This is manly, and all you're doing is talking like a politician!"

"How does that prove anything?"

"It proves that you're a jerk, old man. Come at me bro, fight me. I'll rock ya to death!" Derek started to mock-fight. He threw a false-punch at his face.

While they engaged in a pointless argument, I was focused on running as far away as I could. Nothing else mattered as I couldn't think properly. I stumbled into a skeleton; before I let it shoot me, it scattered as everything started to shake.

_Come on Lily, snap out of it! _I screamed at myself, falling to my knees. _You__'re__ overreacting. Calm down! What would dad say? What would mom...? _I felt my senses crawling back at me as I cut my wrist unaware. _Idiot! _My brain screeched. I couldn't help but stare at the small trickle of blood running down from my palms, yellow stars dancing in my sights. _What... would Sunrise... say? She's a smart girl. What would she do? _That's when it all clicked.

_The banishing potions._

_My nightmares returned with the potions._

_The one behind the torturing of all types of fighters. Young, innocent ones like DJ_Mike. Confused fighters like the girl from the night of his banishment. People who sought for adventure... like Rachel..._ _or for their family... or even players like Bubbles. We all had one goal, except for..._

_The one operating the hackers. Their numbers grew, didn't_ it? _Manipulating fear into the survival games..._

_It's must be how my_ _foster dad found me. He knew I'd be here. It wasn't the administration or the moderators._ _It must've been him. No... it's always been him. He killed my parents! In the same strawberry-cheesecake shirt!_

The cut seemed to intensify in the revelation.

_But why?_

"Wait…"I stood up, narrowing my eyes at my adoptive father. "Did you know my biological parents?" I growled. I flinched at an arrow that cut into my bicep. I could feel the muscle tearing and screaming for help.

"Wow, you're also a total creep!" _Derek_the_Enderman_ swung his fist. It connected with the man's face.

"Your father betrayed me," Derek's ex-boss snarled, "He took everything I had away from me!" He took long strides towards me. "My farming business! My one and only true love! My Family's honour! He left me on the dirt, stripping my life's work!"

Derek was uncomfortable with this change of event. He stopped, gawking at the two of us.

"So you invented that potion just to kill my parents?!" I roared, chucking my iron sword at him. It passed through him like he was a ghost.

"It was only fair to make your family pay," the Man in red shirt growled. We started circling each other.

"You ruined my entire life." I shook, blood gushing to my face. "You took a better life away from family. Sunrise especially because she had nothing to do with your stupid past! You took my friends away, and you took my parents!"

"And I'm going to take you and your sister away. What are you going to do about it?" my foster guardian sneered; the banishing potion appeared in his hand. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Derek tensing and bouncing on his heels. "I gave you and your sister a chance that you're nothing like your parents. You've failed your test by chocolate caking running away!"

"I'm going to never let you take Sunrise." I forced myself to take deep breaths- _ignore the potion!-_ staring straight at him. My wounded hand gripped the sword, blood smearing against the leather hilt. "And you'll stay out of our life." I jumped at him, my weapon high and ready to bite. But Derek tackled me in mid-air.

"Idiot!" he hissed as we rolled from the impact, "he has the banishing potion you dolt! If it touches you, you won't be able to leave. _Ever._"

I shoved him off. "Whose sides are you on?" I spat. I flinched as I saw my "dad" (and his username hidden and long forgotten) towering near me. One of his hand was spread towards me, ready to drop the splash potion. I swiped and knocked him off his feet.

"I'm not on anyone's side, for Dinnerbone's sake!" Derek groaned, "I'm just going to concentrate on all these skeletons… women, I swear…"

I ignored him and jabbed my sword at my foe's face. Some kind of a shield blasted me back. "The man in red shirt" laughed drily, teleporting somewhere else. I glanced behind me, then I felt him ram my side. I shrieked and fell over, barely missing an arrow from one of the skeletons.

I managed to cut my "father" through his defense. He scowled, his skin and cloth mending together. "You cannot win this battle," He crowed.

A large _boom_ sounded from my left. We glanced towards the source; _Derek_the_Enderman_ running to us with a Wither boss trailing close behind him.

"But I can!" Derek hollered. To my amazement, he butchered me. I heard him whisper "sorry" before I turned into codes.

I popped back into the reception room, all healed and healthy. I glanced towards my right arm, the sleeve had mended itself back together. A few players looked up, interested. I blinked at the static from the T.V., tears gathering in my eyes as relief and disappointment overwhelm me.

"It's not over," I heard one of them whine, "What's going on?"

"LilyPad o-seven, what's happening?"

"Yeah, you were the last to die, where's the other dude?"

"Why aren't the magic screen working?"

"Leave her alone," An iceman interrupted and growled, "She lost like the rest of you losers-"

"Ha! You're the one to talk," a familiar, high shrilled voice giggled, "_FrostedLoser."_

I shuffled awkwardly to the locked iron doors; a small crowd following.

"Wimpy _Bubbles._"

"Coward-Notions!"

"Do I need to call for Jeb to shut you guys up?" a girl snarled, "You guys are fighting like five year olds…"

"What are you, my mom?" Bubbles huffed.

A series of fireworks interrupted her. The automatic iron doors swung open. A dark, stone hallway beckoned us. A loud cheer erupted behind me.

"Freedom!" Predator Pancake (I read his nametag) screamed, sprinting past me.

_Sunrise._

I broke into a run after him, my heart soaring. _Sunrise. _I ran in the dark for a moment, before a light flew at me, growing larger as we neared it. _Sunrise. _We came into a clearing of a large soccer field, a light drizzle pouring from the heavens. _Derek_the_Enderman_ stood in the smack center, raised by a short pillar of gold. His expression was neutral as his eyes flickered left and right towards the audience, the growing crowd of competitors, and finally on me. His lips twitched, before diverting his attention to several famed people parading towards him with rewards.

_Sunrise._

I hurried towards the bleachers and flounced up the stairs- hopefully where's XxSunRisexX's at. I was not wrong.

"Lily! Lily!"

"Sun? Sunrise?" I stopped. I saw her flying to me with her arms extended and a welcoming beam. I copied her, rushing forward and tackled her in a hug. I started crying, burying my head in her hair. She patted my back.

"It's okay, it was a long week," my sister murmured.

"A week? That was almost a mon-mon-month," I wailed, choking up.

"Huh. Time must be faster there. You were quicker than I remembered," Sun giggled. She combed my hair, her hands stopping when she couldn't feel the ribbon. "What happened to it?"

I sighed, pulling back. It took me a minute to gather myself. I was about to speak when someone else beat me to it. "She lost it during an accident."

I turned, my eyebrows jumped as I saw Derek (adorned in a reward ribbon, medal, and a wreath) holding my white ribbon. "Uhh, yeah. Thanks."

"Ooh, who's this?" XxSunRisexX smirked.

"This must be your lovingly family." Derek grinned. I snatched the ribbon from, mentally kicking him to the End.

"What happened to _him_?" I hissed while my sister studied him.

"He won't be back to bother you," he whispered, winking at my sister. "Your family is safe."

"Stop flirting with my sister," I growled, "_flirt._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Whoa… I'm done. I can't believe it.**

**I'm going to stop revising this now, I'm tired of this story. So the next chapter about the newest story, McMonsters will be the extra chapter here.  
**

**~XxRosieGrlx**


	13. McMonsters Announcement!

**Hey, how are you guys? :D**

**Anyways, I'm done editing this story since I don't have time to continuously look over it when I'm more enthusiastic for new stories idea. Maybe one day I might just rewrite the entire story so it would become less.. cringy? Lol idk**

**So, McMonsters is up and ready for the public! I've taken a new direction with it and wrote it all before I publish the first chapter, unlike how I've been doing with LSG (Lily's Survival Games) and my other almost-abounded MLP Fanfiction. *cough cough I really need to add that next chapter cough***

**I have Deviantart (same usename as mine), so if you guys would love to get into deep discussion, you can always note me there or simply send me a private message here. Either way, I'd still read it. *shameless self promotion***

**Have a wonderful time!**

**Keep being who you are.**

**~Rosie**

**PS: Such an relief to finally close this story :)**


End file.
